Gonff, Prince of Mousethieves
by ImaPsychoSquirrel
Summary: The evil searat Captain Oloe comes to Mossflower and ends up kidnapping Columbine and Gonflet, who learn that their captor is Gonff's enemy and has unpleasant business planned for them all.
1. Default Chapter

A Redwall story about Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves  
  
Gonff, Prince of Mousethieves  
  
The door to the Abbess's study opened, and a tiny mousemaid peeped around the corner at the Abbess, who smiled at the Dibbun. The mouse scurried over and jumped up into the huge chair the Abbess was seated in.

"You said you would tell me a story," the mousemaid said as she settled down in the chair.

The Abbess nodded. "I did tell you that, didn't I." It was not a question, but a statement. "All right, I have a story that should interest you."

* * *

Captain Oloe the sea rat stood at the wheel of his ship, the Seafoam, and sighed with restlessness. The day was going well for him so far. There had been no uprisings from his slaves, and no mutiny from his crew beasts, so he had not had to kill anyone yet today. He was not content, however, as he stared out to sea. It had been too long since he had gone on a raid. He enjoyed raids, as they usually brought him slaves, food and supplies. He also enjoyed the feeling of power he gained from it. Sailing on the open seas was entertaining, but he was growing nostalgic for a nice raid through some dull peaceful land occupied by naive woodland creatures. He called out for his first mate and almost immediately the ferret came to him, panting and grunting as he hurried to meet his captain. The ferret had seen what could happen to any slave or even a crewmember that followed the captain's orders too slow. Captain Oloe remained turned out towards the sea and addressed his first mate casually. 

"Floptail, what would you say to going for a nice little raid somewhere, eh? A nice country full of peaceful, ignorant woodlanders with piles of delicious food?"

Floptail was excited by the proposition, but he knew better than to reply too hastily. He thought for a moment. "Aye, sir, that sounds like a good idea."

His captain continued talking, his tone lazy and relaxed. "I thought you would think that. Now, how about if you go back to your post and keep a look out to tell me when you spot some good land? I'll give you one hour."

The ferret was about to protest. He knew that out in the sea it could take days to find land, not hours. To find somewhere suitable for a raid was even harder. "But captain---"

The sea rat turned on his first mate, his tone now vicious, his voice full of malice. "Did you have something to say?" he asked in a deadly soft voice.

Floptail shook his head wildly. "No sir, I---"

Captain Oloe silenced him by drawing his blade and pressing it against Floptail's throat faster than the ferret could blink. "Good. Now I advise you to go back to your post. I hear your hour ticking away." The sea rat smiled as he watched the ferret scramble frantically back to his post. It was good to have total control and power.

* * *

A fine breeze swept through the trees on the outskirts of the meadow, where many Redwallers were gathered, picking berries of all sorts from the bushes that grew near the trees. The weather had been perfect hours before, but now the sun was starting to feel intense on the backs of some of the creatures, and none more so than one restless young Dibbun. Gonflet the young mouse ran over to his mother, nearly knocking her over.

"Mama, I want to pick berries over on the other side of the river, where it's cooler. Can you take me, please, please?"

His mother Columbine straightened up. "All right, you young rascal. At least you're asking instead of running right over there. Since you were good, I'll take you, but we can't stay for long. I want to be home when your father gets back from visiting with the otters." She suddenly burst out laughing at the silly face her son was making at her. "Your face is going to stick like that forever, you know." She scolded him. "She laughed again. "You're exactly like your father, except you don't pinch quite as many pies. All right, let's go, but we can't be long."

Gonflet jumped up and down, then began pulling his mother with him to the bridge that crossed the river. Normally he would just go with a group of his friends, but after the last stunt pulled by the rowdy Dibbuns, they had been ordered to stay at one parent's side for a whole day. They crossed the bridge, but found that there weren't very many berries there.

Gonflet tugged his mother's paw impatiently. "Come on, Mama, let's go further down the river." Columbine followed her son through the trees, picking berries off the bushes they passed. Gonflet started to get restless, and she played a game with him that involved much spinning and running. It was dark by the time Columbine remembered that she wanted to be home for her husband.

"Gonflet, we must start back now. It's later than I thought." She turned to go, and then realized she had absolutely no idea which way they had come. "Gonflet, do you remember which way we came?"

Her son shook his head. "No, but let's just go this way. If we follow the river, we're bound to come to someplace familiar soon." As she had no other solution, Columbine shrugged doubtfully and began to follow her son through the trees by the riverbank.

* * *

Floptail was beginning to despair. The ferret had been straining his eyes to catch sight of any land he could find, but all he saw was an endless sea of blue. Floptail wiped his eyes nervously. The hour was almost up. He turned back out to the water and jumped with excitement. Then he realized it was probably just an illusion. He wiped his eyes again, but the image was still there. 

He called over a large weasel. "Wartnose, mate, come take a look over here. What do you see?" The weasel strolled over and looked where the ferret pointed.

"What do you mean, what do I see? I see a big idiot from right here. It's land, you ninny!"

The ferret pushed Wartnose away. "You don't have to be so snippy about it. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seein' things."

The weasel snorted. "You're not seein' things at all, mate. You just missed seein' a big chunk o' land, didn't you?" The weasel swaggered away, muttering to himself. Floptail was about to call out an insult, then realized what it was he was supposed to be doing. Leaping up, he started to run to the captain's cabin, and then checked himself, slowing to a casual walk. He knocked as boldly as he dared on the door, and then heard the gruff answer. "Come in."

Floptail pushed open the door to find his captain seated on his throne-like chair. The sea rat stared at the ferret with his one good eye. "Cutting it a bit close to the deadline, aren't we, Floptail?" the captain said casually to the ferret. Floptail was about to make an excuse when the sea rat interrupted him. "Never mind, have you seen land?"

Floptail bobbed his head up and down. "Yes, sir, there's a large piece of land over to the---"

"Silence." The captain's voice was deathly quiet. "Take us there."

Floptail nodded again, this time more vigorously than before. "Yes sir."

"Dismissed." The captain's voice remained at its low, dangerous tone. Floptail turned quickly, almost slamming into the door. When he finally managed to walk through it safely and close it behind him, the captain sighed. His crew was nothing but dunderheads. They were a doddering bunch of idiots. Still, he thought with a smile, at least they get the job done. He felt the ship change direction slightly and grinned, contented by the prospect of a raid. When the sea rat felt his ship hit shallow water, he left his cabin and walked out on deck to survey the land. What he saw was a long sandy beach which turned into forest. He frowned. There didn't seem to be any creatures in the immediate vicinity. He looked to one side, squinted into the distance, and smiled. Not too far off he could see what was almost certainly a river. He gave the order to his crew to take the ship to the river, and they obeyed without question. When they were near enough, the captain looked out again. The river was deep and wide and wide enough to allow the ship to travel on it. He gave an order to Floptail to take the ship down the river for a distance, and then have some crewmembers travel along the banks and in the forest to search for creatures and their homes. The captain then retreated to the comfort of his cabin. The sea rat smiled as he sat down to await the benefits of the raid.

* * *

It had grown quite a bit darker when Columbine stopped her son. "Gonflet, did you hear that?" 

Gonflet shook his head. "I didn't hear anything."

Columbine sighed. "It probably was just the wind. Let's keep goi—!" She was cut off as a weasel dropped out of the tree onto her, forcing her to the ground. She turned and saw the same thing happening to Gonflet.

"Quiet, woodlander," the weasel snarled. He turned to the stoat that sat on the struggling Gonflet. "Hoi there, Snaptooth, how'd you think the cap'n would like some nice woodlander for supper?"

The stoat grinned back. "Why, Droopear, do you have to ask? The cap'n always likes a meal o' tasty woodland creatures. He leaned closer to Gonflet. "Especially little mice." He gave Gonflet's paw a rough twist, and a bit of blood came away as it scraped against a branch.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Gonflet cried out, his voice trembling with both fear and anger. Columbine couldn't help herself.

"You leave my Gonflet alone, you big—" The insult to come was interrupted as both weasel and stoat leaned close and stared at her.

"Your son's name is Gonflet, you say?" the weasel asked.

The stoat leaned even closer. "Would that be short for Gonff, by any chance?" His voice was deadly quiet.

Columbine glared at them both. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, it's plenty, my pretty mouse. Hey, Snaptooth, how 'bout we take 'em back to the cap'n right now? I think he'd be delighted to see 'em."

The stoat gave a fearsome grin. "Oh, I agree, mate."  
--------


	2. Chapter 2

The sea rat had grown tired of waiting for his crewbeasts to bring him back the plunder he had sent them for. Muttering to himself about useless vermin, he settled down in his luxurious bed for a nap and quickly fell asleep. As the sea rat captain slept, he had several dreams, many of which he had dreamed before. They were, as usual, dreams about the places he had raided and the creatures he had killed or enslaved. Sometimes he dreamed of the threats the helpless creatures had made, but he was not afraid of any of them. To him they were merely stupid fools. Obviously they could do him no harm once the creature was dead. However, there was one dream that did disturb the sea rat. It was a dream he had several times before, a dream of a young creature who had been enslaved along with his family, before escaping and costing the sea rat nearly all of his power and might. He had this dream almost every time he went to sleep, and when he woke up, he would always convince himself that there was no need to worry. He assured himself that the creature would have probably died long ago, and even if he lived was no threat. Even so, whenever that face crossed his dreams, he was worked into such a rage that all aboard the ship could hear him. They all shuddered as they heard him ripping his pillows ferociously and yelling death threats.

One stoat shivered and turned to his crewmate, a fox. "Hoi there, mate, I certainly wouldn't want to be the beast ol' Oloe's screamin' about. If the cap'n gets that worked up over him in his sleep, I'd hate to see what he'd do to him when he's awake."

The fox shook his head with an expression of mild fear. "Aye, just listen to him goin' on about the beast." The crewmates paused and listened to the haunting cries. The captain was yelling in a high-pitched, hysterical voice, but all could make out the words.

"I'm going to get you, mouse!" "I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" "You'll regret the day you crossed me, woodlander!" "No one escapes Captain Oloe!" The sea rat captain cried these and other threats. Not long before he woke up, he emitted one last threat before waking. This threat was of a lower pitch, close to a growl. "We will meet again, and on that day there will be death. I promise this to you, the one who calls himself Gonff, Prince of Mousthieves."

* * *

Redwall was bustling with activity as it neared time for dinner. Squirrels, mice, hedgehogs, and a few moles scampered around in the kitchen and out of it as they brought heaping trays of food to the massive table in the Great Hall. Dibbuns were greatly entertained as they joyfully leapt into the paths of busy creatures, usually sending someone sprawling.

Suddenly the great door burst open. Several scores of otters paraded into the Great Hall, affectionately picking up Dibbuns along the way. Carried on the shoulders of one otter was a jolly-looking mouse, tootling away on a small flute, occasionally stopping to yell out to a friend. Suddenly the mouse went catapulting away off the otter's shoulders. The mouse sailed through the air. Abbess Germaine shook her head disapprovingly at the otter, who was trying his best to look innocent, but not succeeding.

"Skipper, I'm surprised at you. That was a very immature thing to do." She scolded as the mouse came back to the group. With a twinkle in her eye, she added, "Why, you're becoming more and more like Gonff himself every day!"

The mouse made a bizarre noise of indignation as everyone laughed. Then, with a light in his own eye, he chimed in. "Really, mateys, how could anyone come close to being like me?"

A shout rang out from near the kitchens. "All right, which of you Dibbuns snatched those two big damson puddings?"

The Abbess turned back to the otters and cried out. "Skipper!"

"What?" the otter cried out, then looked down to see a pudding placed in his hand. "Gonff, you little rascal!"

The mouse had taken the diversion as an opportunity to wolf down the latter of the two puddings, then turned around with an expression of innocence that any vermin would have trouble scolding. "What did I do? Skipper's the one who's turning into me!"

They all laughed heartily, and Skipper reached out a paw to pat his friend with."You're right, Gonff, no one could be more of a nuisance than you!"

Gonff turned and caught the pudding that had been headed towards his back, scooped it up and devoured it. He winked. "Thanks, matey!"

With another laugh, the Abbey dwellers went to sit down for supper. Gonff found his friend Martin and sat next to him, an expression of concern on his normally jovial face. Martin elbowed him. "What's the matter, Gonff?"

Gonff answered in a question. "Where's my Columbine, and little Gonflet?"

Martin could see he was trying not to make a big deal out of it, but he also saw his friend's concern for his family. "They were out picking berries with the others when I last saw them. Don't worry, they're probably around here somewhere. I'll ask around."

But although Martin made it a point to casually ask nearly everyone in the Abbey, no one knew where they were. Finally a young hogmaid spoke up.

"They were out picking berries like everyone else. I was working near Columbine when little Gonflet hurried up to her because he wanted to go pick berries on the other side of the river, probably because it was cooler there. They went over the bridge, but that's the last I saw them."

Abbess Germaine, sensing Gonff's concern, made a quick decision. "They're probably around here somewhere. Foremole, will you, Martin, Gonff and Bella take a quick search outside with a few lanterns? Some of us will search the Abbey for them, and we'll ring the bells if we find them. Don't take long, though. If you don't find them in an hour, come back inside and finish your dinner, and we'll organize a bigger search in the morning."

When everyone approved of the Abbess's plan, she recruited a search party to search inside. As Gonff, Bella, Foremole and Martin headed outside armed with lanterns, she pulled Martin aside for a quick word. "Martin, promise me that if you don't find them, you will bring Gonff and the others back inside after the hour is passed. If I know our Gonff, he'll want to keep searching till he finds them. Promise me that you will bring them back, especially Gonff. He's the one I'm worried about."

Martin faced the Abbess. "I swear on my oath as a Warrior that I will not let Gonff do anything stupid."

The Abbess smiled. "I don't know if anyone can do that."

* * *

Columbine and Gonflet were dragged roughly through the trees along the bank for a distance before coming to a large red ship with black sails. Upon nearing it, Snaptooth the stoat called out, "Ahoy there, mateys, it's us, and we got prisoners!"

A small raft was lowered over the side of the ship. Snaptooth and Droopear forced the two mice onto the raft with them.

"Hoist us up!" Droopear cried. They were hauled up, and then the two captives were seized by a large ferret.

"These are the prisoners?" He asked, curling his lip in contempt. "You two dundleheads couldn't manage to find much, could you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Droopear replied slyly. "The cap'n might think differently. "You know what the young mouse's name is? It's Gonflet. We're thinkin' it might be short for something."

Snaptooth cut in. "Aye, short for somethin, maybe for Gonff, for example."

The ferret caught their drift immediately, and excitement replaced contempt. He whistled. "You mean to say that this little mousie is the son of old Gonff? Why, that would make you—" He looked closely at Columbine. "His wife!"

All three burst out in raw, evil laughter.

"Yup, the cap'n will be real happy to see you two. Real happy." Droopear giggled with excitement as he gazed at Gonflet and Columbine. "Come on, you two, time to meet the cap'n."

Columbine grasped her son tightly as the vermin forced them along the deck to a door. They passed through it and went up a dark staircase to another door. The ferret knocked.

"Who is it?" came the gruff answer.

"It's me, Floptail, your first mate, sir," the ferret replied. There was a pause, and then, "Come in."  
--------


	3. Chapter 3

It was now too dark to see much of anything, and the others could tell Gonff was getting frustrated. They had searched everywhere, and there was no sign of the two mice. After crossing the bridge, they had trekked up and down in both directions. Suddenly Gonff stopped in a small clearing where there were many bushes, but it was apparent that several berries had been picked. They looked closer and saw trampled grass, bushes and twigs, and other obvious signs of a struggle. Gonff lowered his lantern and let out a small cry. There were small traces of blood on the grass, by several footprints that were unmistakably vermin.

"They were here." Gonff said, his voice strangely quiet and serious. "Let's keep going."

Martin put up a paw to stop him. "Gonff, my friend, I know how badly you want to see your family. But we promised the Abbess we would be back in an hour. It's awfully close to that time, and we still have to go back. We can't go any further tonight. It would be useless, anyway. Tell me, Gonff, what would you plan on doing tonight? If we did catch up to them right now, we'd be useless in the dark. Let's go home now, and I promise I will go out there with you again first thing in the morning."

Gonff opened his mouth to object, than closed it and slumped his shoulders. "You're right, mate," He said quietly, then looked up at Martin. "First thing in the morning?"

Martin held his gaze. "First thing in the morning."

* * *

Columbine held her son's shoulders tightly as they were brought into the cabin. It was a frightful room to be in, with skulls and hides decorating the walls and ornamenting the furniture. But the most fearsome thing of all was the huge sea rat seated on a throne, his whole body radiating evil. The rat was covered in scars and was missing one eye, but the other eye swept over the room, landing on the two mice. He stared at them, and then spoke.

"So, who wants to explain what two woodlanders are doing in my cabin?" His tone did not carry anger, but it had a deadly and thoughtful directness.

Snaptooth, Droopear and Floptail babbled on clumsily as they tried to explain what was happening in a way that would not have them killed.

"Well, you see sir—"

"We found these two mice---"

"We captured them because---"

"Wait'll you hear---"

"Silence." The room was instantly quiet. "Droopear, explain this."

"Yes, sir. You see, we were searching the shores for supplies and food, as we were ordered, when we heard these two woodlanders talking and making noise. So we snuck up on 'em and when we figured out what direction they were headed, we went on ahead of 'em, shinnied up a tree, and dropped on 'em when they were close enough. The little one was making noise, and that one, his mother, told us to leave him alone. She said his name was Gonflet. Gonflet, sir! And we was thinkin' that Gonflet must be short for---"

"Gonff." The sea rat spoke the word calmly, but all felt the undertones of complete and total hate. He turned to Columbine. "Are you the young one's mother?"

Columbine nodded, too scared and confused to do anything else.

"Is his name Gonflet?"

She nodded again, unsure of what else to do. "Yes."

"Who is his father?"

Columbine straightened her shoulders. "Gonff."

"This Gonff, does he go by other titles, such as the Prince of Mousethieves?"

Columbine was thoroughly confused. "Yes, but—"

"You are his wife, then?"

"Yes."

The sea rat stood up, and Columbine saw he had a wooden leg. He stared at her and Gonflet, rubbing his paws with barely contained glee. "What is your name?" he asked her.

"Columbine."

"I'm very happy to have you aboard, Columbine, Princess of Mousethieves," he said mockingly. "Happy to have your son, too. Quite happy."

* * *

Floptail stood by the door of the cabin, not sure whether he was supposed to stay or not. He looked at his captain. The sea rat was still seated on his throne, and was staring past Floptail with an expression of malice mixed with cruel satisfaction.

Floptail stood there for a moment, then spoke hesitantly. "Sir?"

The sea rat continued staring past the ferret. Floptail spoke a little more urgently.

"Captain Oloe, sir?"

The sea rat finally snapped out of his trance. He glared at the ferret. "What do you want?"

Floptail fidgeted. "Am I dismissed, sir?"

The sea rat waved a paw. "Oh, yes, you're dismissed," he said in an airy voice. Then he stopped himself. "No, on second thought, you may as well stay for a moment. Close the door."

Floptail obediently closed the door he had been about to exit through and waited respectfully for his captain to speak. He was worried the sea rat had gone into another trance and was about to try speaking again when the sea rat spoke slowly.

"Floptail, do you know what this means?"

Floptail remained silent, insure of how to respond. The sea rat suddenly sprang from his throne and grabbed the ferret by the throat. He hissed in the frightened creature's ear,

"I asked you a question, Floptail. Answer it."

Floptail rasped out, "I don't know, sir."

The sea rat released the ferret. "Well, then, let me tell you." The sea rat captain jumped up and began to pace around the room, stopping every so often to stare at Floptail with a crazed expression in his one eye. "It means, Floptail, that I will finally fulfill the vow I made so many years ago. The vow I made to kill one creature. The creature who destroyed my ship, my crew, and my power. The day that creature escaped from my grasp, I made a vow that I would kill him one day. Ever since that day I have scoured the seas, searching for that creature. I thought at times it was useless, that the creature was dead, and even if he lived that it would be impossible to find him. Still I searched every land and waterway I came in contact with. And now, after all these years, I see that my efforts were not in vain. Do you know why, Floptail?"

The ferret shook his head respectfully, knowing it was a rhetorical question. The sea rat smiled and continued. "I'll tell you why. I now have that creature's family in my grip! I have his precious wife and son!" He stopped pacing and sat on his throne, a huge, contented grin on his face. Then, more to himself than to Floptail, he added, "Family always was so dear and important to Gonff."  
--------


	4. Chapter 4

When the group returned to Redwall, no one mentioned that Columbine and Gonflet were still missing. Instead, they all chattered on happily. But the one creature who would normally be the main source of amusement was not at all content. Gonff kept a smile on his face and would sometimes force a laugh at the antics of the Dibbuns, but for once everyone saw through. Martin squeezed Gonff's paw and the Mousethief looked up, about to force another smile.

"Don't worry," Martin whispered. "We'll find them. And I'll help you every step of the way."

Gonff forced a brave grin. "I know, matey, I'm just..." The Mousethief had a haunted look in his eyes as he remembered the blood and the vermin tracks that they had seen on the ground. He smiled and almost real smile at Martin. "I guess I'm also a Prince of Worriers." He laughed weakly. Martin smiled back.

"I think you're going to find you're also a Prince of Recovering Pretty Wives And Mischievous Dibbuns. Now go on, show everyone how you're a Prince of Piescoffers!" Martin pushed a huge blueberry pie at his friend.

Gonff seemed better during the rest of the meal, and the others felt better, too. They decided he had come to his senses and realized he had the best chances of finding his family when it was daylight.

No one knew what he was really planning.

That night when Gonff went to bed, he was almost merry as he said goodnight to Martin and the others. He climbed into bed and feigned sleep. He was also a Prince of Pretenders. A while later he heard the Abbess and Martin as they crept not-so-silently towards his door. He sensed them poke their heads in as they made sure he was really asleep. He waited until he heard the Abbess retreat to her quarters and Martin to his. Then Gonff opened his eyes. He didn't dare go out through the door, as he was certain Martin was waiting there. He stuffed some clothes under the blankets, stepping back to admire his work. Even his good eyes could hardly notice that the form beneath the blankets was not Gonff. Martin would have to lift up the covers to realize it.

Gonff placed a note he had written earlier on the pillow, then carefully slung a prepacked bag over his shoulder and stepped cautiously towards the already open window. He vaulted out of it without a sound and landed outside. He crept along to the other side of the Abbey so that he would not be seen if anyone looked out their window. Then he blended into the trees and was gone, heading towards the river.

Martin waited by the wall of his room, but no one came out the door. He wasn't really expecting that, anyway. Gonff was too smart to exit by door. He sighed. He hoped Gonff was smart enough to not leave at all. The Abbess peered out her window, searching for any sign of a figure creeping along towards the river. But she hadn't counted on Gonff going the other way, so no one saw Gonff approach the river through the forest. Martin stepped from his room and walked carefully to Gonff's room. He saw the sleeping form resting beneath the blankets and turned away, breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe Gonff was finally figuring out what was sensible to do in these situations.

* * *

Oloe was perplexed. He was unbelievably happy at having captured his enemy's wife and son, but now that he had them in his grip, another problem arose. Should he sail away with the captives and content himself with knowing how distraught Gonff would be, or should he attempt to capture Gonff as well? He was tempted to get his paws on the mouse who had caused him so much trouble, but he didn't want to take the chance of losing his prisoners by staying in Mossflower any longer than he had to. Although he considered all woodlanders to be far beneath all vermin, especially himself, he had heard tales of seemingly foolish peaceful creatures getting the best of clever vermin leaders.

There was another problem, too. The sea rat wanted to cause Gonff as much pain as possible. Which would hurt his enemy more, to be a slave but still with his family, or to be free but without his wife and son? Oloe slammed his paws down on the armrests of his chair, frustrated by all the questions in his mind and the lack of answers. Immediately he heard paws dashing to his door. There was a pause, and then a hesitant knock on his cabin door. The sea rat leapt from his throne and yanked the door open, enraged at the interruption. His first mate Floptail stood before him, looking as though he would have dearly liked to run in the other direction. His voice deathly low, Oloe growled at the ferret. "What is it, Floptail?"

Floptail fidgeted slightly. "I heard noise in your cabin, sir, and..." The ferret's voice trailed off nervously. Oloe took a step toward him. In a move faster than lightning, he had the ferret by the neck. The sea rat snarled menacingly. "Oh, so now your captain is not allowed to make noise, am I? Not allowed to think---" Oloe stopped, and a slow grin spread across his face. He loosened his hold on Floptail's neck. "I'm sorry, Floptail, you were just concerned about your captain, weren't you, mate?" he said in a voice dripping false friendliness.

Floptail swallowed apprehensively. "Aye, sir," he said with a nervous laugh. "Wanted to make sure you were all right---"

Oloe pulled the ferret further into the room. "It's a good thing you came, my friend. I have a very important decision that I am going to leave up to you."

Floptail was both curious and wary. "Yes, sir?"

Oloe pulled up a chair in front of his own and beckoned Floptail to sit down in it. When the ferret had seated himself the sea rat slid into his throne. He leaned forward and focused on the creature. "Floptail, first of all I would like to congratulate you on the capture of our prisoners. I take it that you were responsible for them, of course?" the sea rat's voice regained its dangerous edge.

Floptail gave a nervous cough. "Yes, sir. I took charge of it, all right,"

The captain's tone became amicable again at once. "Good. I knew I could count on you, my good old first mate." He leaned closer to the ferret. "That is why I'm letting you make this decision. You see, it is quite an accomplishment to have captured our prisoners in the first place. Now we move on to step two. This is where you come in. You will decide whether we should stay to capture the other mouse, Gonff, or whether we should instead sail off with the two captives we already have without risking any more trouble." The sea rat leaned closer still. "Think very carefully, my friend," he whispered levelly. "If you make a decision that serves me well, you will be rewarded beyond your dreams. But if you make a bad decision..." Oloe shook his paw mockingly. "Let's just say that any rewards you would have otherwise gained would be totally useless to you. Think well, but fast. I will need an answer in ten... no, nine, seconds...eight..."the sea rat began counting down, silently and with an air of innocence.

Floptail's mind raced. Then alongside his fear of his captain another terror resurfaced. He recalled all the stories he had heard of fierce warrior woodlanders of the Mossflower area who took no mercy on vermin. His two fears combined, and just as Oloe was rounding off number three, Floptail yelled out his answer. "We sail away from Mossflower with our captives!"

Oloe paused. "I hope for your sake that your choice is a good one. That is all. You are dismissed."

* * *

Columbine was completely miffed as she and Gonflet were escorted from the cabin. Floptail stayed to talk to the captain, and Snaptooth and Droopear took the two mice below deck to a small room. It was musty, but at least it wasn't decorated with skulls and hides. There was a small table and chair that both appeared to have been built of driftwood, and a crudely made bed stood in the corner.

Snaptooth began to leave. Droopear followed him. "Someone will be comin' by with vittles later on."

As the door closed, a lock turned. Columbine took Gonflet by the paw and led him over to the bed. It creaked as she sat down, and she did her best not to cry.

Gonflet looked up at her, confusion in his wide innocent eyes. "What's going on, Mama? What's going to happen to us? Where's Daddy?"

Columbine sat her son on her lap. "I don't know, Gonflet. But everything will be all right. Everything will be all right."

Some time later, the door opened, and a frail-looking hogwife entered with a small tray of food. She gave Columbine and Gonflet a small smile. "How are you two doing?" she asked.

Columbine raised her head. "You cook for them?"

The hogwife sighed. "I'm a slave. I used to row, like the rest of them, but then the old cook died, so they recruited me. It's easier work than rowing, but sometimes I would do anything for a dose of poison to drop in their food." she said fiercely.

Columbine spoke hesitantly. "Do you think you could come by here later, and maybe just talk with us for a little? I'd like to learn as much as I can about this place, and if it's possible to escape."

The hogwife shook her head. "Well, I don't think I'll be much help with the escaping bit, but I can try to come by later. It gets lonely cooking for a bunch of filthy vile vermin. I can come by after I've fed the crew, which should be in about 2 hours."

Columbine smiled weakly. "Thank you."

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. It was the hogwife. She came in and sat beside Columbine on the bed and smiled at Gonflet. "My name is Delpa. So, my friends, who are you?"

Columbine smiled. "I'm Columbine, and this is my son Gonflet."

Delpa frowned. "Gonflet, you say? That's strange. Is it short for Gonff?"

It was Columbine's turn to frown. "Yes, why?"

Delpa was hesitant about answering. "Well, you see, my room is at the back of the kitchen, which is quite close to the Captain's cabin. Almost every night, I hear him having dreams. At some point he always mentions the name Gonff. Sometimes he just mutters it, but sometimes he screams it, and yells things like 'I'll kill you Gonff, for what you did to me,' or 'I will find you, hunt you down, and make you wish you'd never been born, or---" She stopped at the look on Columbine's face.

"My husband," Columbine whispered. "Gonff is my husband."  
--------


	5. Chapter 5

Gonff crept along as quietly as he could in the looming darkness. He had passed the spot where the search party had been called off and was continuing down by the river. Then he came to an area where the river widened considerably. He stopped and looked at the ground before him. It was all torn up, as if something had been anchored there. Then it hit Gonff. Something had been anchored there, the ship that must have taken his Columbine and Gonflet away. Not having a clear enough mind to think through it sensibly, he raced down the bank after the ship that had gone this way before him.

It was several hours later when Gonff tripped on a tree root and went flying, straight into the river. He floated there for a moment, not able to gather the energy to control his own mind and body and get out of the river. Tired, aching and despairing, he blacked out and lay floundering in the river.

Gonff woke up in a cave to the smell of food and the feeling of a wet cloth on his forehead. He looked up into the face of a concerned otterwife. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back, calling out, "The mouse is awake!"

He became aware of a second otter leaning over him, and he glimpsed more behind them. The second otter spoke to the group. "Let's let him rest a bit. He can have some food once he's feeling better."

To tired to care, Gonff fell asleep. When he awoke again, he was able to stand up. The otter he had seen before, the second one to lean over him, noticed him and came over to shake his paw.

"Hallo, there, matey, I'm called Treev. What caused you to be aflounderin' out there, looking like a bloated fish?" There was an easygoing quality to his voice and also concern.

Gonff smiled tiredly. "I guess I was just so exhausted I didn't care anymore about what happened."

Treev frowned. "And why is that?"

Gonff decided he could trust the otter. "Well, I'd been running all night. You see, yesterday my wife and son went missing, and when I followed their tracks, I saw vermin footprints and some blood. Last night, when I tracked them further, the tracks ended where a ship had been anchored. After that, I guess I just lost it. I went running down the bank, tripped on a root, fell in the river, and that's all I remember."

Treev looked thoughtful. "I don't want to judge you mate, but why is it that you were looking for tracks at night?"

Gonff looked down. "Because I couldn't wait till morning. My friends tried to get me to wait, but..." Embarrassed, he wiped at his eyes. "It's my family, Treev. My wife and son. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them." Gonff looked up at the otter, and said determinedly, "I'll be leaving soon, to follow them again. Thank you for pulling me out of the river. I owe you my life."

With that, he started to walk towards the cave's opening. Then he felt the otter' paw on his shoulder. "Not so fast, matey. What do you plan on doing? Going back out to run along the bank again, and fall in to find that this time there's no one to pull you out? I don't think so, mate." He gave a friendly growl in Gonff's ear. "You're going to stay here, eat breakfast, and then, when you're ready and only then, you can take one of our boats and sail off after the vermin, but only with a crew of otters on board!"

Gonff knew better than to object. He looked up gratefully at the otter. "Thank you."

* * *

Oloe smiled to himself as he watched his crew hastily carry out his orders. They were all aware of his moods, and they had seen before what happened to anybeast that didn't obey him. He felt considerably happy these days, although he was troubled during the nights. The sea rat captain had spent many a night tossing and turning, haunted by his enemy, Gonff. Oloe that that by capturing the mouse's wife and son, he would feel more at ease and that the nightmares would stop. 

But they didn't.

If anything, they were just more frequent, and worse than before. Nearly every night his enemy appeared before him, his eyes ablaze with anger, and leap for the sea rat captain. Oloe always woke up at this moment. He never knew what happened next in the dream, but he knew he didn't want to know. Although these dreams troubled the captain, he dismissed them as all that remained of his memories of Gonff. He was just recalling them now more than ever because he held his enemy's family captive.

Captain Oloe chuckled to himself as he thought more on that happy little bit of knowledge. It was just too perfect! He held captive on his own ship the family of his enemy Gonff, the so-called Prince of Mousethieves. Gonff had caused him such trouble in the past, but that trouble would be avenged in a short time. Oloe trembled with glee as he dreamed of the sweet revenge that he would extol upon the two mice held captive in his ship. Although he could not take revenge upon Gonff at the moment, he was content knowing that his enemy's family would pay dearly for the sea rat captain's troubles.

* * *

Columbine sat numbly on the bed, holding her son close. Delpa had left not long after telling Columbine about the Captain's dreams. The hogmaid had sensed that Columbine needed to be alone, and she had left, promising to come back the same time the next day. Now Columbine was horrified as well as confused. For some terrible, unknown reason the captain of the ship she was on had one goal: to kill Gonff. And she had no idea why.

Some time later, there came a knock at the door, not the gentle knock of Delpa, but the harsh, quick knock of a vermin, and, sure enough, there was Floptail standing at her door.

"The cap'n wishes to see you," he said gruffly. "Bring the little one, too."

Baffled even more than before, Columbine took Gonflet by the arm and followed the ferret to the Captain's cabin. The sea rat sat on his throne as before. He dismissed Floptail with a curt nod of his head before addressing Columbine.

"I suppose you want to know why you're here, and what's going on," he said in his low, deadly voice. "It's a long tale, but I have a feeling you'll be very, very interested in it.

"Many years ago, when I was much younger and more powerful, I was Captain of a huge ship, the likes of which have not been seen in these waters since. I've seen many great ships in my day, but none as large and powerful as the one I commanded and sailed, the Soul Crusher. My ship was a thing to be feared, and feared it was. Everyone was terrified of the mighty Soul Crusher, its fearsome crew, and most of all, its deadly, mighty, all- powerful captain, One-leg One-eye, or Oloe, as I was called. Captain Oloe. We sailed every body of water and took captives from every land we came in contact with. We killed the weak ones, but the stronger ones became our slaves. They rowed our ship or did other tedious tasks that our mighty crew would never stoop to. We raided and plundered every land and made it ours.

"Then one day we came to an island, beautiful, fertile, and, best of all, filled with potential slaves. We went in and took over. We killed most of them and then left the older ones to farm the land while we took the young ones aboard our ship. Few families stayed together, but one family managed to all get aboard the ship.

"It was a family of mice. The mother and father were young and strong, that's how they were selected to be on my ship as oarslaves. They had three young ones, and the oldest one was called Gonff. The other two were too young to be very strong, so we used them as deck hands, and they did odd jobs on the ship. The older one, Gonff, was quite strong, and he was on of the few who could pull the oar by himself. He was obedient, but only because he knew I would kill his family otherwise. He always did the work, but all my guards were afraid of him because of the undisguised hatred he had for them. I tried to be very careful with that mouse. I knew he would escape the first chance he got.

"I'll admit the mouse was smart. When I came below deck one day, he was able to steal a piece of flat metal right off my boot as I walked by him, and I didn't notice until long after. I was told by the slaves that once I left, he tried to give the "key" to his mother so she could go lose. But she, too, was smart. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get past the guards, even when freed. She also knew she had a family to take care of. I'm told that she gave the metal back to Gonff, and she and her husband told him to escape. They distracted the guards while he escaped. He somehow got up to the deck, stole one our rafts, and was about to jump over the side with it. That's when I saw him.

"I ran at him with my sword, and I almost got him, but he jumped to the side. I only got his shoulder. I charged again, but he jumped again, and it got stuck in the side of the boat. I was thrown to the side by the impact, and Gonff got the sword before I had a chance. He came at me, but he knew I always wore armor underneath so that no slave or mutinous crewmember could get me. He managed to get the one part that wasn't covered.

"I had had a wooden leg for years, but the one I had been using up to that point was hollow. In that hollow leg, I had a treasure map. That map was given to me by a Seer, who said that if I could translate it, it would tell me where the greatest treasure in all the world was. But it was coded in an ancient, no longer used language. I had had it for years, and had no idea what it meant. Then, on the island I had most recently attacked, there was an old otter that knew that language. But he was too stubborn to say anything, so we decided to torture him until he decided to talk. But the mouse ruined any chance I had of that happening.

"He came at me with my own blade and cut off the wooden leg that was, in a sense, my treasure chest. He must have planned on using it as a paddle. I recovered my blade, and just as he was jumping over the side, I raised it high in the air and threw it at him. It left my paw, hit the wood of the railing where he had just stood, and was hit by a bolt of lighting. The ship caught on fire and split in half. One half had my crew in it, and that took off in one direction. The other half, with the slaves on it, was carried off by the waves in a different direction. Neither half sank, although many must have died on both halves on the journey to land. My half landed on our lands, but I have never seen the other half since.

"That night, I lost my mighty ship. We were aware it was storming, but weren't worried because there was nothing high up that could get hit by lightning. Nothing metal was in the air until that mouse forced me to lift my blade up high and throw it. The whole ship was made of wood, and the fire spread too fast to put it out. If it weren't for him, the ship would not have been destroyed. That vile, stupid, cheeky, insolent little mouse cost me my ship, and with it my power!"

At this point the sea rat was nearly screaming. His voice dropped back to its calm, deadly tone.

"I swore that day that I would hunt that mouse down and kill him, very slowly and painfully, for all that he has done to me. I nearly thought it would be impossible to find him." The sea rat grinned, a smirk of evil triumph. "But now, I have done even better. My ship went for a simple raid in Mossflower, and what did I find?"

He reached out and stroked Columbine's chin. She recoiled, drawing Gonflet and herself further back.

"Now I have found his dear, darling wife Columbine, and his precious little son Gonflet." The sea rat's one eye was filled with horrible wrath. "You two will be my blackmail. Either Gonff faces me, or you two die. But of course, he won't let that happen, if I know that mouse, he will do all in his power to save you. He always has put family first. And when he does find me, I will have already found him. I will kill him. I will make him wish he was never born. Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves will regret the day he met me."

Columbine turned away in horror, clutching Gonflet. She was horrified at the words the evil sea rat spoke, but in her mind she was already thinking.

_No, vermin, you will regret the day you enslaved my husband. You will not kill any of us. I know my Gonff, and I know myself. It is you who will pay.  
_--------


	6. Chapter 6

Martin had trouble sleeping that night. He tossed and turned, kept awake by haunting images. He saw an evil sea rat, glaring with one wrath-filled eye, and images of other vermin. But he also saw his friend Gonff. He saw Gonff running wildly, then falling. He saw Gonff floating facedown in a river. And he also saw Columbine and Gonflet, their faces full of fear. Then he saw the sea rat again, and then Gonff.

Martin sat upright in his bed. Gonff. He knew he shouldn't worry, but some instinct within him kept telling him to check Gonff's room. He sighed as he looked out the window. The sky was growing lighter, and it would be dawn before long.

_Well, _he thought, _I might as well wake him up. After all, we're going back on the search soon. _Martin got out of bed, got ready, and went to Gonff's room. _Strange_, thought Martin, _he's still in bed. I would have thought he'd be pulling me out of bed. _He went over to Gonff's bed and pulled the covers back, about to shout, "Rise and Shine, Prince of Sleeping,", but he never did let those words out of his mouth.

Gonff was gone! There was no mouse under the covers, only neatly arranged piles of clothes. On the pillow was a note.  
  
_Martin, I'm sorry for sneaking out, but I couldn't wait till morning. Not with my Columbine and Gonflet at risk. Also, I didn't want to risk anyone else. I'll be back soon, with Columbine and Gonflet. And whoever is responsible for taking them is going to be paid in full. Tell the Abbess and all the other Redwallers not to worry. I'll be back and pie-pinching before you know it.  
Your matey,  
Gonff  
  
_Martin put the note down, proud of his friend but frustrated. "Yes, you will be back soon," he said to himself, "Because I am going to find you, help you, and bring you back even faster, matey."

* * *

Gonff felt pleasantly full after breakfasting with the otters on a delicious meal of skilly 'n duff, made by Treev's wife Ploak with a special recipe. The otter tribe was friendly and jovial, and encouraged Gonff to play his flute and sing a few songs for them. He obliged, and felt much better afterwards. Still, he knew what he had to do. Downing the last of his October Ale, he stood up.

"I want to thank you all for your hospitality, especially Treev and Ploak. But I really must be going now. Thank you again for being such kind hosts."

He turned to leave and found Treev blocking his way. "Gonff, matey, you aren't going anywhere without one of our boats and at least a couple otters." He turned to his tribe. "Now, who would be willing to go with our friend Gonff to help him get his family back?"

Every otter in the cave raised his or her paw.

Grinning, Gonff laughed. "Well, how many times am I going to end up thanking you otters?"

Finally Gonff sailed off, accompanied by two otters. With him was Drakk, Treev and Ploak's son, and his friend Wyst. "Thanks again, mateys, for coming with me," Gonff said. He laughed.

"And Drakk, thanks for convincing your mum that we sailing beasts need plenty of vittles to keep us going."

Drakk laughed. "Ha, she would have packed ten times that if you gave even the smallest hint that it wouldn't be enough."

Wyst joined in. "Aye, and your father probably would have packed half the tribe along with it!" All three laughed heartily, happy to be out on the moving water and feel the breeze against their faces. Suddenly Gonff grew serious. "How big of a lead do you think that ship has on us, mateys?"

Drakk couldn't answer, having not seen the ship. "I dunno. How long ago do you think it started sailing?" Gonff filled them in on what his friends had told him.

"My wife and son went over the bridge about four hours before dark fell. It looked like they picked some berries and played for at least a short time before they were taken." He took a deep breath, then let it out. "I miss them."

The three companions continued on, joking and laughing as they went, but full of solemnity about what lay ahead.

* * *

Columbine was numb with fear and anger as she and Gonflet were escorted back to their room. She was glad that Gonflet was able to fall asleep quickly, but she herself was not so lucky. The mouse sat on the crude little bed and fondly stroked her sleeping son's head. Little Gonflet was certainly a character, just like his father. Columbine sighed. Her son looked just like Gonff. Columbine leaned back on the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Gonflet. For a moment she just lay there, thinking of her Gonff. _What would he be doing now? He must have known by now that we were missing. _

She felt a pang of nostalgia as she pictured Gonff coming home to the Abbey, probably accompanied by the otters. He would be up to more mischief than the Dibbuns, most likely pinching a few pies and puddings, and acting as a constant source of amusement for the other Redwallers. She smiled. That was her Gonff.

Not long after, Columbine fell asleep beside her son, her mind full of worries but slightly reassured after thinking of her Gonff.

* * *

Martin reluctantly descended down the Abbey stairs for breakfast with the others. He had already told the Abbess about Gonff's disappearance. She had told him firmly to go down and have something to eat, and try to act casual. The Abbess would announce that Gonff had left during the night. She would have Bella organize a search party to look for both Gonff and his family.

Martin knew this was the only thing they could do at the moment, but that didn't soothe his frustration. He pounded one paw angrily into the other as he thought. _I should have known Gonff would slip off during the night! I was watching for him, and so was the Abbess, but we missed him. Of course Gonff would have known we were watching for him. He may be a cheeky, mischievous little rascal, but he's smart, too. He's also my best friend. I have to find him and help him before he does something stupid. _

Martin knew Gonff could take care of himself on his own. It was what would happen when Gonff caught up with whoever had kidnapped his family that had the warrior mouse worried. Martin was given no more time for thought as he sat down at the table with the creatures that were already there. He looked around, half expecting to see Gonff pinching puddings off the table, but no such sight greeted his eyes. Everyone there was acting cheerfully, chattering away. They didn't know Gonff was missing.

Skipper sat down beside Martin. He spoke quietly into the mouse's ear. "The Abbess told me about Gonff," he said. "Don't worry, matey, we'll find him."

Martin looked up and smiled. "I know, but I'm angry at myself for letting him go. I should have kept a closer watch on him."

Skipper looked at him seriously. "Martin, do you honestly think anyone could have stopped him? We're talking about Gonff. To find his family, he would have found a way out of the Abbey no matter what we did." Skipper laughed. "Unless, of course, we were to bribe him with pies."

Martin gave a laugh. He felt better after Skipper's kind and wise words, although he was not completely reassured. The Abbess came down the stairs, followed by Bella. She greeted the Abbeydwellers and then sat down. She cleared her throat.

"Friends, you all know that Columbine and little Gonflet have been missing since yesterday. This morning we found that Gonff has gone off by himself to search for them. I'd like to think that none of them are in serious trouble, but we must search for them all the same. After breakfast, I would like most of the older Redwallers to split into search groups and look for them. Since Columbine and Gonflet will have had quite a head start, I recommend searching for Gonff instead. Hopefully by following him we will find the others."

The Abbess paused, and several Redwallers blurted out questions. The Abbess answered them calmly and as best as she could, telling them all that she and Martin had found out. When there were no more questions, the Abbess said grace, and they all began to eat. Everyone tried to keep cheerful, although they were all confused and worried.

When the meal was finished, nearly all the Redwallers besides the very young and the very old were divided up into groups. A few creatures stayed to tend to the Abbey while the others were gone on the search. Martin, Bella, Skipper, and Foremole each led a group.

With Martin was Dinny the mole, Timballisto the mouse, Wurlpo the hedgehog, Bramble the squirrelmaid, Mlira and Topra the ottermaid twins, and a few others. Martin got his group together and held a quick discussion.

"Since no one saw Gonff head directly for the river, he probably went around the back of the Abbey first. Let's go that way, and then hopefully we'll find his tracks headed towards the river, probably through the forest." The group agreed with Martin's logic, and headed off to the forest around the back of the Abbey.

* * *

Gonff stared intently out at the water. "Mateys, how do we know for sure that the ship went this way?" he asked of his comrades.

Wyst shrugged. "We don't know for sure. We passed a couple of forks back there, but they were shallow, and it would be hard for any craft to go that way, let alone a large ship."

Drakk nodded in agreement with his friend. "And also, if you take a look along the banks, you'll see a couple of signs that these waters have been disturbed lately. Take a look at the small birds over there. They usually only fly like that when their habitat is disturbed. Same thing with those water beetles over there. And, if you look closely, every so often some of the plants along the banks have been disturbed. Even this route would be hard for a large ship, and it probably grazed the banks a few times."

Gonff felt reassured by his friends' logic. "How far ahead would you say they are, mateys?"

Wyst inspected the water to the side and in front of them. He winked. "Well, they did get a good head start, but it's a lot harder to sail a big ship in this river than one of our small, fast crafts. I'll wager they've got a good gain on us at the moment, but we should be seeing them in a few days."

Gonff was impressed. "Really? This boat must be pretty fast."

Drakk smiled. "Aye, our tribe makes some pretty seaworthy vessels. This here craft is one of the best. They might have a big fancy ship, probably crewed by scores 'o slaves, but you, matey, are aboard this sleek craft and it's crewed by otters. Don't worry. We'll catch up to them."

Wyst broke in. "In the meantime, let's get some vittles. Gonff, you must be hungry. What would you say to a big meal with some 'o Drakk's mother's cooking to tide you over?"

Gonff broke into a grin. "Why matey, I thought you'd never ask!"

Drakk and Wyst heaved a huge package form the storage compartment. Opening it, they pulled out biscuits, pastries, puddings, pies, and so many delectable dishes Gonff's mouth began to water.

Wyst winked at him. "We should just drop these vittles onto the big ship when we catch up to her. That'll sink her right to the bottom!"

Gonff winked back. "That would work, except just looking at it is making my mouth water enough to sink us!"

Drakk joined in the merriment. "No problem there, we'll just chuck you onto that ship, and your watering mouth can sink them instead!"

The light, jovial banter went on for some time. In the presence of good food and good weather, none of them could be downcast, even with the mission facing the companions.  
--------


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Oloe awoke from his sleep from a start. He had just had an idea. The sea rat leapt out of his bed and paced around his cabin, rubbing his paws with glee and muttering to himself. This went on for a while, and then there came a hesitant knock on his door, and Floptail entered.

Floptail cleared his throat nervously. "Captain Oloe, sir, me 'n the others heard you pacin' round down here, I..um... just came to make sure nothin's wrong." The ferret trailed off at the sight of his fearsome captain rubbing his paws together and grinning wickedly.

The sea rat glanced at Floptail, and then ran over to him and grabbed his paw. "Floptail," whispered the sea rat captain excitedly. "I've just had a marvelous idea. Guess what it is?"

Floptail was afraid to guess, but even more afraid to disobey his captain. "I don't know, sir. What is it?"

Oloe leaned in, deathly close. "Guess!"

Floptail hastily tried to guess. "Um, sir, something 'bout the ship, or...or...'bout somebeast aboard...the prisoners?" Floptail closed his eyes, hoping fervently that he was correct and not wanting to know what would happen otherwise.

Oloe's grin widened. "Exactly, my friend. Exactly. Now, we have the two prisoners on board, and what we're going to do to them is almost revenge enough. But guess how we can make it even better?"

Floptail opened his mouth, ready to begin guessing frantically again, but the sea rat silenced him with a wave of his paw. "Surely our friend Gonff will be trying to follow us, so why don't we leave a little surprise for him to find?" Oloe leaned in closer to the confused ferret. "What we're going to do, beetlebrain, is sail back towards that Abbey. We torture the mousewife and the little whelp, kill 'em, and leave them somewhere's convenient for Gonff to find. Then we turn back, head to the open seas, and have us some more fun. Now ain't that a perfect little plan?"

Floptail tried to think of an intelligent response, but thinking was too long of a process for him. Oloe hissed in the ferret's ear. "Ain't it!?"

Floptail came to his senses and nodded hastily. "Aye Cap'n, it's a perfect plan! Why, it couldn't be any more perfect. Sir, it's the most perf---" Floptail stopped with an agonized squeal as the sea rat grabbed him by the throat and hissed at him again, with a tone even softer and deadlier than before. "Now Floptail, I want you to go out there and tell the crew to turn this ship around and head back. Is that clear?"

Floptail nodded vigorously. "Aye, Cap'n, it's clear. It's perfectly clear--- Yoooowch!" The ferret squealed again as the sea rat captain kicked him out the door.

* * *

Columbine spent the day playing with Gonflet, trying to keep both of their spirits up. Delpa came in a few times that day, usually with meals. Columbine had told her what had happened the night before, and when the hogwife came with the prisoners' lunch, she had an idea.

"Every day, and sometimes a few times a day, the captain gathers all of his crew together, with the exception of one or two guarding the oarslaves. I imagine he discusses what he plans on doing next, like which island to raid, or something of the kind. I'm going to try to hear what the captain says to his crew tomorrow. It should be simple enough to do, since both my room and the kitchen are in easy listening range of the captain's cabin. I never bothered to try before because I didn't think there would be any use to it, but I really want to help you and your son. Since you two are the newest captives, that's probably what the meeting will be about. I can listen and then tell you what I heard after I'm finished serving the crew."

Columbine smiled and hugged the kind hedgehog to her, careful of her spikes. "Oh, that would be so kind of you. But wouldn't it put you in danger if the captain found out?"

The hedgehog shook her head. "Not really. You see, I wouldn't even have to leave my room or the kitchen, whichever one I happen to be in at the time. Even if they did suspect that I was listening, I doubt they would care. I can't really help you escape in any way, and that's the only thing they would be at all worried about."

Columbine considered the idea. "It's a wonderful idea, and I would be very grateful for anything you could find out. But please, if it becomes a risk to you in any way, then please don't do it."

Delpa smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be any trouble at all. You two are such kind creatures, and it makes me angry to se the vermin treating you and your husband this way. It's not much, but I hope it helps."

Columbine hugged her friend again. "Thank you."

The next day Delpa listened to the meeting, the fear on her kind face growing with every word the captain said. When it was over, she had a hard time getting back to work and not focusing on what she had just heard. That night, after serving the crew, the hedgehog went to Columbine's room. She sat down on the bed and told the mouse what she had heard.

"The captain told his crew about how they had captured you and Gonflet. He told the story of what Gonff had done to him, for all those who hadn't heard it before. And then he told them what his plans were." The kind hedgehog stopped to wipe her eye before continuing.

"He said that he was going to hold you and Gonflet for ransom, and the payment would be Gonff. That was bad enough to hear, but then...He described to the crew what he planned on doing to your husband once he caught him."

Delpa shuddered. Columbine just sat there. She didn't want to hear the details, and she didn't need to. She had seen how evil the sea rat captain was, and she couldn't bear to think of the torture and pain that the vermin would inflict on her Gonff. She mustered up her strength and gave the hogwife a brave smile.

"Thank you," she said, "For telling me. It was hard to listen to, but at least now I know what I'm up against."

Delpa looked at her sadly. "But what can you do? The captain has so many vermin under him, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Columbine looked back at her, determined. "I know it may not be good odds, but that rat is not going to get my husband. I don't know what I can do, but I'm not going to let him get my Gonff."

Delpa smiled at her courage. "It doesn't look good, but I'll help you, Columbine. I will do everything in my power to help you keep your family safe from that evil sea rat and his crew."

Columbine patted Delpa's shoulder spikes. "Thank you, my friend. You should go now and get some rest. Thank you for all you have done for my son and I."

After Delpa left, Columbine sat on the bed, holding her sleeping son, as she had done so many times before. She looked at Gonflet fondly. He was the image of his father. Thinking of her husband, Columbine sat up a little straighter and made a silent vow that the evil sea rat would not get any of her family and friends, especially her Gonff, whom she would do all she could to keep safe from the vermin.

* * *

Martin began to feel hopeful again as he and his crew came upon Gonff's tracks coming from the back of the Abbey and headed towards the forest. It would have been hard to track him in the forest, but Martin had a mole on his team. Dinny touched the ground with his digging claws and nodded.

"Burr aye, Gonffen were agoin' this way. Oi feels et en moi claws."

Martin and his crew were freshly motivated as they headed into the woods. Martin, Timballisto, Wurlpo, Mlira, Topra and the others searched from the ground, with Dinny confirming the tracks and Bramble the squirrelmaid scouting out tracks from the treetops. Mlira the ottermaid held up a paw. "Wait. We're getting close to the river, mateys. I can feel it."

Dinny agreed. "Boi okey, yore right. Oi feels et, too."

They continued along, and them Bramble let out a shout. "Hold up. I can see the river. We'll be there in a few moments."

Bramble, Dinny, Mlira and Topra followed their senses and guided the group to the river. Looking downstream, they could see the bridge that Columbine and Gonflet had crossed to get to the side they were now on. Looking down at the ground, they saw several mouse tracks. Two of them, Columbine's and Gonflet's, were meandering around by the bushes they had picked berries from. The fresher tracks, unmistakably Gonff's, cut in a straight line as he followed his family's trail.

Martin took a deep breath and kept going with his group as he followed his friend's trail. They had been following the tracks for quite some time when they noticed that Gonff's tracks began to weave crazily. Confused, they followed them for a distance, and suddenly the tracks disappeared! No one could figure out what had happened. Then Topra the ottermaid noticed some crumpled plants by the river's edge.

"Look!" she cried. "The plants are disturbed here. He must have fallen in!"

It seemed like that must have been what happened. Then Wurlpo noticed that the tracks had ended right in front of a large tree root. "He tripped on the root and flew into the river," said the hedgehog.

Martin looked at the river. "Yes, but where is he now?"

Timballisto came up to him. "We know he landed in the river. From then on, only two things could have happened."

Martin knew where his friend was going with his idea. "He either stayed in the river or got out. To stay in the river would mean he had drowned, and I don't think that happened," Martin said thoughtfully. "It looks like Gonff wasn't doing too well at the moment, judging by his tracks, but Gonff is a strong swimmer. He would have gotten out," the mouse concluded, adding softly, "I hope."

Dinny saved the group from despairing by use of mole logic. "Burr aye, if'n ee gotten out, ee'd 'ave left tracks somewheres."

Martin straightened up. "You're right, Dinny. I refuse to believe that Gonff drowned, and that means his tracks must be here somewhere. Dinny, Mlira, Topra and I will search on the other side of the river. Mlira, if you carry Dinny across on your back, and Topra carries me, the four of us can get over there safely and quickly."

Mlira and Topra nodded, and Dinny, looking nervous as all moles do when faced with being in water, climbed reluctantly onto her back while Martin climbed onto Topra's back. The ottermaid twins dived into the river and swam to the other side. Dinny shook his soft fur dry while complaining. "Hurr, we molers know better 'an to swim 'cross a moighty river!"

Mlira patted him reassuringly. "You did fine, my mole friend. Soon you'll be a champion swimmer!"

Dinny shook his head wildly. "Burr, not oi!" Martin laughed, then began checking the ground for tracks. The others followed his example. Suddenly Martin called the other three over. "Look," he said urgently.

He was pointing downstream, where there was a large swell in the bank. There were also several crushed plants there. "It looks as though someone went through the—" Martin was unable to finish his sentence as strong paws pulled the warrior mouse and his companions into the river!  
--------


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day passed slowly and without incident for Gonff and his two new friends, Drakk and Wyst. Occasionally they would pass an otter or two on the banks, and Drakk and Wyst would call out to them, exchanging greetings. The weather remained in their favor, and it was in general an enjoyable trip, as long as they didn't focus on the real reason they were traveling on the river in the first place.

The sun had set, and it was growing dark, so the three travelers decided to find somewhere to camp for the night. Gonff wanted to keep going, but this time he had enough sense to realize that pursuing the ship in the dark would be fruitless. He reluctantly allowed the otters to begin scouting out a likely campground. Drakk looked on one side, and Wyst examined the other. Gonff watched up ahead.

Wyst was the first to find a suitable spot. "How about that area along the bank there?" he asked, gesturing with his paw. "It's sheltered by trees and it looks like there's some berry bushes up there. Most importantly, it's on a hill. I don't think there'll be any danger tonight, but we should find a safe spot anyway."

"I agree," said Drakk, patting his friend on the back. "Looks like a good spot. What do you say, Gonff me matey?"

Gonff nodded. "I think it looks fine. Then again, I'm so tired a pike's stomach would look good, as long as it was comfortable."

Drakk laughed. "Well, I don't think we'll have to worry about pikes here. This is a pretty tame part of the river."

The three companions steered their boat towards a slight inward dip of the river and climbed out, hauling the boat ashore with them.

Gonff made a face. "Mateys, I think these vittles are weighing our craft down!" he grinned. "Guess I'll just have to scoff 'em up all by myself, and quickly, too."

Wyst kept a straight face. "Oh no, me matey, we wouldn't put you through all that. You've been through enough today. Let us otters take care of those burdensome vittles. We'll get rid of 'em so fast, it'll be like they were never there. Right, Drakk?"

The otter regarded his companion seriously. "Oh, I agree. Gonff here needs to stay in prime shape, too. We otters can afford to eat those nuisances of vittles. And the two of us are far too thin, just look at us!" That had all three of them laughing. The two otters were in good shape, and certainly not wasting away. Gonff laughed again.

"Much as I hate to say this, I think we should share. I couldn't bear letting you poor creatures take on the task of eating all this."

The three laughed some more as they set up camp. Gonff got a fire going, and then joined the otters in fishing in the river. They were rewarded with a delicious meal, part of it made by the otters with the fish and shrimp the three had caught, and some of the food prepared by Drakk's mother made up the rest of the meal. After eating, the three friends sat around the fire, singing songs and telling stories.

Drakk nudged Gonff. "Tell us a little about your wife and son."

Gonff grew somber. "Well, my wife is Columbine, and a prettier mouse you've never seen. She's kind and caring, and....and my little son, Gonflet...he's just like I was at his age." Gonff laughed. "Actually, most would say I'm still just like that. But he's a great little son. He's a mischievous little rascal, but he's growing more mature. I miss him," he said quietly. "I miss them both so much."

Drakk put a paw on Gonff's shoulder. "Maybe talking about it was a bad idea, mate. I'm sorry."

Gonff looked up at his two concerned otter friends. "No, really, it's okay. Actually, it kind of helps to talk about them."

Wyst patted his friend's back. "If it helps, mate, then keep talking about 'em, by all means."

Encouraged, Gonff began to tell his friends about Columbine and Gonflet, telling them all sorts of stories. He told them about meeting Columbine, and how they were married right after Martin had defeated the wildcat Tsarmina and was still lying unconscious from the episode. He told them about Saint Ninian's, the little old church where he lived with Columbine and Gonflet.

When Gonff told them about Gonflet's adventures with his mischievous ring of Dibbuns and all the trouble and laughter they had caused, all three burst out in fits of laughing that went on into the night, before they finally fell asleep. Although talking about them made Gonff realize how much he missed them, he smiled as he thought of all the great times he had had with his wife and son, and all the more that would come. _And there will be more good times, _Gonff vowed, _because I'm going to find them and bring them home. I'm coming, my Columbine and Gonflet. I'm coming._

* * *

  
  
Columbine was beginning to feel a little more cheerful, even on board the horrible ship. She felt better knowing she would get regular updates on the captain and his crew, even if it was not necessarily good news. She felt more useful knowing that she was at least learning more about the sea rat and his vermin followers, so that she could beat him when the time came.

Although feeling more cheerful, she was also confused. The ship had changed direction a few days ago, and she couldn't figure out why. The vermin crew was acting suspicious, and they were careful not to give her any information. She had asked Delpa if she knew anything about the mysterious change in the ship's course, but the kind hedgehog was as clueless as herself, promising to tell Columbine if she heard anything.

Another thing that she was not very happy about was that Gonflet was beginning to grow restless. The small mouse was irritated at having to be cooped up in the little room all the time, and even more anxious because of what he had heard about why they were here. He had pretended to be asleep when Delpa came in every night with the news she had to tell his mother. It was frightening to listen to. From what he had heard, he and his mother were he because the captain of the ship, the big scary sea rat, didn't like his father. In fact, he hated him. Gonflet had been consumed with fear when he heard that the sea rat planned to kill his father. The brave little mouse firmly shook his head. Not if I have anything to do with it, he thought. I'll protect Daddy!

Columbine thought about what her Gonff was doing every day. She knew he must be coming after her, but she also knew Martin and the others wouldn't let him come alone. They would talk some sense into him, and then when they did catch up to the ship, they would have a plan. Although these thoughts reassured her, she still felt desperately lonely at times. She had her son with her, and Delpa always visited at least once a day, but she longed for her Prince of Mousethieves to come. Every day she looked out the window at the water, waiting for her Gonff.

The next day, Delpa came early to the room. She looked frightened. "The captain's not very happy," she said, panting. "His nightmares have been getting worse. It's gotten so that he's killing off random crewmembers whenever the mood suits him, he's so upset over his nightmares.. I've heard him talk about what he will do when he finds Gonff," she paused, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me say that. I don't want to get you worried, Columbine, but some of the things he says he plans on doing..."

The hogwife leaned close to Columbine's ear and whispered what she had heard. Then she stopped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Please forgive me---"

She stopped as Columbine put a paw on her shoulders. "It's okay. I know you just want to help. Besides," she said, squaring her shoulders, "I'd rather know, anyway. Thank you for telling me."

After Delpa had left that night, Columbine lay awake, unable to sleep with the thoughts that were running through her head. As she had told Delpa, she was glad to know the reality of the situation, but that didn't stop her from trembling with fear as she thought about how badly the captain hated Gonff. She almost burst out crying. Why, of all creatures, did the sea rat have to loathe Gonff? Her husband, her Prince of Mousethieves, her Gonff..._The only thing that matched the sea rat's hate for Gonff, _she thought, _is my love for Gonff. But that is enough, and that is what will win.  
_

* * *

Captain Oloe was still in a bad mood. He had thought that his new plan would improve the situation, but he was still plagued in his sleep by nightmares of his enemy coming for him. This put him in a worse temper than before, and he took it out on his crewbeasts. The vermin crew was confused by the captain's order to alter the course and head back toward Redwall. Some unfortunate crewmembers were foolish enough to question this, and they didn't live long enough to hear an answer. Oloe was in a bad temper, and he lacked sleep. The only thing encouraging him was the thoughts of revenge.

* * *

Martin fought fiercely against the beast that was pulling him through the water, but the creature was strong, and the mouse's efforts were fruitless. He struggled, opened his mouth to cry out, and swallowed a mouthful of water. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

When Martin came to, he was lying on the floor of a cave, and several faces loomed over him. As his mind cleared, he recognized his friends Dinny, Mlira and Topra, as well as a few unfamiliar faces. He gradually realized that the unknown faces were otters. As he sat up, one of the otters laughed and spoke. "Lately every mouse that comes by this river wakes up on the floor of our cave."

Martin had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

The otter spoke again. "I'm Treev. My tribe lives here in this cave. What I meant is that just a short time ago another mouse came by this way. Our tribe found him in the river and brought him back here. He woke up looking as confused as you do now, not that I could blame either of you."

Martin instantly sat up. "A mouse came by here a short time ago and you found him in the river? Did you by any chance get his name?"

The otter grinned. "Sure did. He was a cheeky little fellow, went by the name of---"

"Gonff," Martin finished.

Treev was surprised. "How did you know?"

"We've been searching for him," Martin explained. "My name is Martin, and these are my friends Dinny mole and Mlira and Topra the ottermaid twins. We come from Redwall, as did our friend. A few days ago, his family went missing. He went off by himself to look for them, instead of waiting for us to join him."

The otter paused. "He told us he was looking for his family, but he didn't say a thing about other creatures trying to find him."

Martin sighed. "That's because the little rascal was trying to go off and find them without us. He knew we were going to go with him. When I catch up to him---"

Treev laughed. "Easy, mate. I don't know too much about all this, but my guess is that Gonff just didn't want to risk you creatures, his friends."

Martin spoke seriously. "Yes, but what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help him? He could be in danger, and even if he's not at the moment, our Gonff has a knack for finding trouble."

Dinny laughed. "Burr aye, that be's the truth, hurr!"

The otter winked. "Don't you worry about your friend. He's not alone. We sent him along with two of our own otters, my son and his friend."

"How long ago did they leave?" Martin asked.

The otter thought for a moment. "Oh, about two days ago. Why?"

Martin was determined. "Because we're going after him."

The otter laughed. "How do you plan on doing that, mate?"

The mouse looked down. "I guess I haven't really thought just yet of how we're going to do that."

The otter had a twinkle in his eye. "I know how you're going to do it, mate. You're going to take one of our boats and a few otters with you."

Martin shook his head. "That's very kind of you, but we can't afford to bring any others with us. I'm afraid we don't have much time."

Treev weighed the situation. "True, and at the rate I'm going, my whole tribe will be gone, sailing off with assorted travelers. Very well, Martin my friend, you can go off without any of my tribe along with you, but I do insist that you take one of our boats, unless you have an invisible one."

Martin grinned wryly. "No, but an invisible boat would come in handy. Still, if you would lend one of your boats, we would be extremely grateful."

Treev brought the travelers a sleek craft that could have only been fashioned by the otters themselves, as was apparent by the obvious skill used in making it. They left the cave with the boat and also a huge package of food. They quickly crossed over onto the other side of the river to where their friends stood, looking confused. Martin filled them in, and told them to go back to the Abbey and tell their friends that they were on their way to find Gonff. Then the four travelers got into their boat and sailed off, waving to their Abbey and otter friends alike.

* * *

It was a peaceful night for Gonff and his companions at their campground, and all three felt refreshed in the morning. They ate breakfast, packed up their gear, and climbed back aboard their boat for another day in search of the big ship that had to be somewhere not so far ahead of them.

Drakk patted Gonff on the back. "Don't worry, matey. We'll catch up to them soon."

Wyst spoke. "What are we planning on doing when we find them, anyway?"

Gonff looked down, embarrassed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. When it was just me going after them, I didn't even think about having a real plan. I kept thinking I would just jump aboard that ship, get my Columbine and Gonflet, and make whoever took them wish they'd never been born. That was pretty much where the planning stopped. I didn't really care what happened to me, as long as whoever took my family got what they deserved. But now that I've got you mateys along with me, I can't just have us all go on some suicide mission."

Wyst threw a paw around the mouse's shoulders. "We're with you no matter what, mate. Even if it does seem like a death wish, if you've got a plan in your head, we'll back you on it."

Drakk joined in. "Aye, mate, friends stick together. Although I think if we put our heads together we can think of something practical. Of course, we'll have to actually catch up to the ship first."

Gonff looked at his friends. "How long do you think that'll be?"

Wyst thought for a moment. "Well, we did stop over for the night back there, and the ship probably kept on going. Still, we otters make some mighty fine boats if I may say so myself, and I think we can still gain some on them. Don't worry, mate. We'll find them."  
--------


	9. Chapter 9

Columbine began to grow restless as time went on and she remained with Gonflet in the room. Her mind started to explore all the horrifying possibilities of what could go wrong when Gonff found the ship, and of what could happen to herself, Gonflet and Gonff.

There came a knock at the door. It was Snaptooth. Not waiting for the door to be opened for him, he barged in and announced officiously, "Come on, let's go. The cap'n wishes to see you. Bring the little one, too."

Columbine took Gonflet by the paw and reluctantly followed the stoat to the captain's cabin. Snaptooth knocked on the door, this time with respect. "Sir, it's me, Snaptooth. I've brought the prisoners."

There came the gruff reply. "Send them in."

As Columbine and Gonflet entered, the sea rat sat on his throne as usual. He stared at Columbine with his one good eye before speaking. "Your fellow woodlanders, they must know you've been captured by now?"

Columbine sensed the hidden anxiety in his voice. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know. They might have," she made her voice sound innocent. "Or maybe not. They might not notice for a while."

The sea rat started to leap at her, then controlled himself. When he spoke again his voice had a deeper threat than usual. "Don't play games with me, mouse. I can play far better than you could imagine," He grinned. "Many would say that I play rough, too."

Columbine pretended not to notice the threat.

The captain spoke again. "My crewmembers say that you and your son were picking berries when you were captured. Isn't that right, Snaptooth?"

The stoat nodded vigorously. "Oh, aye, cap'n!"

The sea rat continued. "Hmm, from what I know of woodlanders, they often go in large groups when they go berry-picking, or other foolish activities. You were with a nice big group of friends, too, eh?"

Columbine said nothing.

The sea rat kept talking, his one eye fixed on her. "Oh, yes, I see you were." He laughed. "Don't ever think that I can't see things as well as others, my pretty mouse. I may only have one eye, but I can see quite a bit more than some would think." He reached out and stroked her chin again, and she pulled away as before.

Chuckling, the captain continued. "I can see all that a normal eye can, of course. But I can also see more. I can see emotions, such as fear. Perhaps fear of what one might do to a certain mouse once he has the guts to come and find me. Yes, I am picking up quite a bit of that fear right now. I can also see when creatures are lying," he added, his voice dangerously low. "So don't ever lie to me, mouse. I see that there were indeed many creatures with you. No doubt picking berries for some feast. Or maybe," the sea rat said, his voice taking on a new excitement, "You were picking berries to share with a special creature at dinner. Maybe picking berries for your dear sweet Gonff?" he said in a mocking tone.

Columbine turned away, full of fear and anger. She grabbed Gonflet's paw and turned to exit the cabin, expecting to be stopped. No one stopped her, but the sea rat's cold, contented voice made the blood freeze in her veins.

"Yes, my pretty mouse, you can go now. Your Gonff will come, I know. But don't worry, I'll let him go." The sea rat laughed a high evil laugh. "I'll let him go straight to the gates of the Dark Forest!"

Columbine grabbed her son and ran back to the room, where she lay sobbing with fear. Some time later, she lifted up her head. The tears were still wet on her face as she began to try to think of a plan. The sea rat was powerful and intimidating, but he had to have weaknesses. And she would find them.

* * *

The trip down the river began uneventful for the four travelers. Martin, Dinny, Mlira and Topra kept their eyes peeled for anything both on the riverbank and in the water, but saw no trace of Gonff, Columbine or Gonflet. It had been a long day, and they were beginning to feel discouraged.

Finally Martin decided they should stop and have some lunch. He wanted to keep going, but thought that the group might be in better spirits after resting on dry land for a short time. He suggested the idea to his companions, and they all agreed. They were looking for a spot to pull the boat ashore when suddenly Mlira saw something interesting. "Look," she cried. "Someone pulled a boat along shore over there!"

Her friends looked where she was pointing, and, sure enough, there was a patch where several plants had been disturbed. As they pulled closer to the riverbank, they saw footprints.

"Those must be Gonff's," Martin exclaimed, looking at a set of large mouse prints. The prints went up the bank, along with two other sets of footprints Mlira and Topra identified as otter prints.

Dinny was excited. "Hurr, usn's shood go up derr an' see where they'm prints be's a goin'!"

Martin held up a paw. "Wait, look. They go back down the bank to where they left off. It must have been Gonff and the two otters who went with him, but they've moved on since them."

Topra smiled. "Well, then, let's follow them, mateys!" Excitedly the four friends sailed on down the river. Everyone was in much better spirits after seeing that they were on the right track. The excitement began to die down when they had traveled for several hours and had no further sign of the other boat. Martin sighed and gazed upstream into the sunset. He saw a blurry shape and rubbed at his eyes. When the blur did not go away, he stared intently at it. Then he let out a shout. "It's them!" he cried. "I see them. Look!"

They all focused hard in the direction he was pointing in, and then began to cheer in triumph.

"Stan' en moi tunnel, et's them all roight!"

"We found them! We found them!"

"They're not too far away, either! Row faster!"

"Come on, row, row, row! We can catch 'em if we hurry!"

The four companions rowed furiously to catch up to the boat now clearly visible on the horizon. Martin turned to the others with a smile. "Let's go nice and quiet now. I want to surprise them. Mlira and Topra, you're the best rowers. Can you catch up to them while not letting them know?"

"Can we? Just watch us!"

"We are otters, you know, mate!"

The ottermaid twins took over the oars, rowing quickly and silently with a skill mastered only by otters. Soon they could clearly see Gonff and two otters, rowing more slowly and with their backs to the new boat. As the boat came to a point where Martin could easily swim over to the other craft, the mouse warrior stood up and yelled, "Gonff, you rascal, turn around and greet your friends. Where are your manners?"

Gonff turned around and stared incredulously at the figure standing in the boat behind him. With a mixture of disbelief and joy on his face, he managed a wink and called back, "I must have left 'em on the windowsill when I was scoffing the last pie I pinched, mate!" With that he turned and swam to the other boat, jumped aboard, and promptly knocked Martin over with him. The two wrestled playfully in the water, splashing and dunking each other. Dinny splashed water on them both from where he remained firmly in the boat. Gonff and Martin winked at each other, and promptly grabbed the mole and pulled him in with them, oblivious to Dinny's shouts of protest.

"Burr, you'm be's a leavin' moi alone, ee youn' rascols!"

"Gonff, do you hear a noise?"

"I certainly do, matey, it's my stomach! Let's go have lunch and if there's any creatures in these here waters, we'll just leave 'em in peace." Mlira and Topra took pity on the mole, then tried to scold Martin and Gonff while keeping straight faces.

Meanwhile, Drakk and Wyst had pulled the other boat along shore and joined Mlira and Topra in hauling the second one onto the bank, enjoying themselves at the same time.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see a few pretty faces at last. I was getting pretty tired of just Gonff to look at!"

"It was worse for me, mate. I had to put up with Gonff and you, too, Drakk!"

"It's quite nice for us too, to see some otter faces at last, eh, Topra?"

"It sure is, but it'd be even nicer if these two charming otters would help us get together some lunch!"

Gonff released Martin's head from the water long enough to shout out, "That's a great idea, Topra. Some poor creatures such as myself are just dying from hunger over here!"

Martin pulled free, remarking, "Gonff, the only food-related way you'd die would be if you ate so much you burst!" Gonff paused thoughtfully. "That wouldn't be such a bad way to go..." The riverbank was full of laughter as the group pitched in to fix a lunch.

* * *

Everyone was content to lie back on the banks after the large, delicious lunch. Gonff turned to Martin, who was lying beside him, and asked the question he had been too happy to ask before.

"Why did you follow me, mate? Didn't you get the note?"

Martin sat up and looked at his friend seriously. "Gonff, did you really think for one second that I or anyone else at Redwall was going to let you go wandering off all by yourself?"

Gonff was surprised. "Martin, you know I can take care of myself. I've always done all right before. I'm always wandering, and I'm still here."

Martin spoke solemnly. "You might have done all right before by yourself, but I think we both know you're changing into a mouse that does better around others. I think others are noticing, too."

Gonff was quiet for a moment. "You mean Columbine."

Martin nodded. "And I know how much you care about her and Gonflet. I know you care so much that you would let anything happen to yourself to get them back safe and sound. And that's why we followed you. They're important to you, but you're important to them, my friend. They don't want you rushing off into danger."

Gonff looked up. "But I have to save them."

Martin smiled at his friend. "I know. And you will. But you won't be alone. We'll all be there with you." He patted his friend on the back. "You can't get rid of us that easy, especially not me."

Gonff grinned. "Thanks, matey."

* * *

That night Delpa came to her friend's room expecting Columbine to be in a state of fear and horror. The hogwife had heard the whole conversation in which the captain had threatened Columbine, Gonflet and Gonff. However, when she entered the room, the mouse was sitting calmly on the bed, staring thoughtfully into space. Columbine turned her attention to Delpa as the kindhearted hedgehog stared at her in surprise. "What is it?" she asked, curious why Delpa looked so shocked.

"Well...I just thought..." Delpa looked uncomfortable, then blurted out, "Oh, Columbine, I heard the whole thing. I heard what the captain said to you. That rat is the most evil vermin ever to...You must have been so horrified. Well, that's what I thought. But you seem..."

"Fine?" Columbine finished for her. "I know, it was horrible listening to that evil piece of vermin, taunting me and making death plans for my husband. I was so afraid! But then when I got back here, I guess I just regained control somehow. I'm not really sure how or why. All I know is that I'm not going to let that rat harm anyone, especially not my Gonff, or my little Gonflet. I've been sitting here for a while, trying to think of a plan," she sighed.

"I'm just not sure what to do. I know my Gonff is coming, but I almost don't want him to. He doesn't know what the sea rat is planning..." Columbine shuddered, then lifted her head. "I've been thinking, and I think I have a few ideas," she paused and looked around the room, and then back at Delpa. The mouse walked over and whispered what she had been thinking into the hogwife's ear. Then she straightened up and spoke out loud. "It could get dangerous, but I have to do something. What do you think, Delpa?"

The hedgehog nodded. "It certainly could get dangerous, but if you feel that you have to do something, I'll do everything I can to help you."

Columbine smiled at her friend. "Thank you. Now first, what I think we should do is..."

Later that night, Delpa crept carefully to Columbine's door. Knocking very lightly, she heard a whisper at the door.

"Who is it?"

Delpa answered, "It's me, Delpa. I've got what we need."

Columbine silently opened the door, ushered her friend in, and closed it again just as quietly. Speaking softly, she gestured to her sleeping son. "We must try not to wake Gonflet. I think the less he knows about this the better, at least for now. You said you brought what we need?"

Delpa nodded and opened her cloak, revealing several knives and a few other kitchen utensils. "I'm not sure how much help these will be, and I wasn't sure exactly what to bring. I just grabbed anything that was sharp or good for digging, or both."

Columbine patted her friend reassuringly. "You did well, my friend. We won't actually start tonight, because someone might hear us. I'll start tomorrow. When the crew is moving and talking, there'll be more noise and less of a chance of someone hearing." She glanced at her friend. "It's late. You should go back and get some sleep. Try to drop by tomorrow whenever you can, but don't do anything that could put you in any danger. Be careful."

Delpa laughed nervously. "Me? You're the one who's doing the dangerous work. I'll try to stop by any chance I get. And Columbine," she looked seriously at her friend, "Please be careful, for all of our sakes."

Columbine nodded back just as seriously. "We both have to be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

Martin felt much better knowing that his friend was at least somewhat safer. He himself felt reassured to be in a larger company. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed the larger group. Mlira and Topra seemed to be getting along quite nicely with Drakk and Wyst. He watched now as the four otters merrily set about making breakfast together. They were all having a wonderful time, laughing merrily with and at each other.

As Martin observed the friendships developing between them and everyone in the new group, he firmly hoped that they would all come out safe in whatever lay ahead. At the moment what lay ahead of them was a mouth-watering breakfast. The otters had been appointed official chefs of the group. Gonff had tried to make himself the official dish-taster, but without success.

Martin laughed as Gonff walked over to the otters, than stared hard at something in the distance. The four otters turned to look at what Gonff was staring at, and the mousethief quickly grabbed a bowl, and topped it up with a generous helping of skilly-'n-duff. He then set it behind a bush and then turned back to the confused otters. A more innocent-looking face could not have been picked out by vermin from five score of newborn woodland creatures. Gonff acted casual as he gestured over to one direction, shaking his head and telling the otters that whatever he claimed had been there had vanished. Still looking puzzled, the otters turned back to their cooking as Gonff leaned over the bush, rescued his bowl of stolen food, and strolled away to sit behind a tree.

Martin walked up to his friend and said in feigned surprise, "Oh, so they're serving breakfast already. Funny, I thought they weren't going to call us for a while." He winked at Gonff. "Well, perhaps an honest mouse like yourself would be so kind as to offer your matey a meager portion."

Gonff groaned good-naturedly. "You blackmailer!" He laughed, then offered Martin the bowl. Martin took a taste and passed it back, sighing contentedly. "Good old skilly-'n duff. I always did like that dish. Of course, whenever we have it at the Abbey, it somehow walks off all by itself, usually accompanied by a few pies and puddings."

Gonff pretended to look concerned. "That's not good. Some villain is out stealing our vittles and depriving good, honest, half-fed creatures such as myself of the nourishment we growing creatures need!"

Martin laughed. "Imagine that. Although I must say, part of your information is incorrect. You're not growing much anymore, my good, honest, half-fed friend, unless you count sideways!"

Gonff flung himself on his friend in mock fury, carefully setting the bowl aside before doing so. "How dare you! I challenge you, matey, to a race down to the bank!"

Martin considered. "I'll take you up on that, matey!" He sprang up, pushed Gonff over, and headed for the bank. He was nearly there when Gonff shoved him from behind, sent him sprawling into the river, and ducked him under.

"You're the one who'll have to be growing, mate. You'll need to grow yourself some gills if you can't get above water soon!"

Martin was saved as the otters yelled out that it was time for breakfast. Forgetting his threat, Gonff sprang up, charged up the bank, and then slowed down to a calm, dignified pace as he stood first in line. The otters served their friends, then filled up their own bowls and joined their friends underneath a large tree. It was a fun breakfast, and everyone laughed merrily.

Everyone seemed fine, but Martin noticed that every once in a while Gonff would stop talking and laughing to stare out at the river. Martin realized that although Gonff acted like his old self, he would not be the happy-go-lucky Prince of Mousethieves everyone loved until he had his wife and son back. Looking at Gonff's face, the warrior mouse knew he would do anything it took to get his Columbine and Gonflet back. Martin decided then that he would help Gonff do what he needed to do, no matter what. Whether Gonff wanted it or not, Martin was going to be at his side throughout the whole journey. Gonff was going to get his family back.

* * *

When Columbine woke that morning, her mind felt sharper and clearer than it had felt in quite a while. She got out of bed, careful not to disturb Gonflet, and walked over to the door. All was silent. Columbine sat back down on the bed and waited. She needed noise for her plan to work.

Some time later the mouse lifted her head as she heard the sound of a coil of rope fall to the deck with a thud. She heard the harsh voices of vermin talking and laughing and knew it was time to get to work. Columbine reached under the bed and removed a small bundle wrapped in some ragged cloth. Opening it, she looked at the tools Delpa had brought her the night before. There were several knives, most of them dull and bent. There was an assortment of utensils meant to be used for cutting and slicing food, as well as some forks, spoons, and miscellaneous items Delpa had smuggled with her on the off chance that they would be of any use.

Columbine sighed. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could get. The mouse selected a slightly curved knife with a blade that wasn't as blunt as the others. She placed the bundle and its contents back under the bed, and then took the knife and went to the corner of the room near the door. Her hope was that to anyone who entered the room, this spot was least likely to be noticed. Fervently hoping she was right, she began to work.

Columbine started to pick away at the wall with the knife as quietly as possible. She couldn't dig it in as hard as she would have liked, as someone would have heard it. The mouse scraped away at the wall for hours, stopping when she heard footsteps or voices near her door. It was slow, tedious work, but she was glad to be doing something.

Around the middle of the day, Columbine heard a timid knock at her door. She hastily covered the tool and the scraped wall with a piece of cloth that had been used to wrap the bundle. Then she hurried to the door. "Who is it?" she asked, fairly certain of the answer, but aware of the need for caution.

"It's me, Delpa," came the familiar answer. Columbine opened the door, let her friend in, and closed it again. Delpa brought the bundle she was carrying over to the bed. Columbine was surprised. "Delpa, you brought more? I think I have all the knives I'll need---"

The mouse stopped talking as she saw what her friend had brought. "I wasn't sure if this will work, but I thought that if it blended with the wall, you could use it to disguise the hole," the hedgehog explained, holding up the large square of material she had brought. "The kitchen is in bad shape. This is a piece of the wall that was coming off. No one will notice."

The mouse held the piece up against the wall. It was the exact same shade. Columbine hugged her friend fondly. "This is perfect! It'll match so well I'll have trouble finding it!" she exclaimed happily.

Delpa smiled, then held up the rest of the contents that had been in her new bundle. She was holding several large, heavy-duty pins. "I thought you might be able to hold it in place with these."

"That's a good idea. Thank you," the mouse said as she embraced her friend again. Then she laughed. "This plan just might work!"

Delpa nodded. "I hope it does. How's the hole coming?"

Columbine sighed. "Not great, but at least it's coming," she showed her friend the progress she had been making. "So far, I've only been able to scrape away a layer or so of the wood. I'm hoping to make an actual hole some time today. Then I'll widen it," the pretty mousewife paused. "Of course, there's not much more I can do after that. The rest is up to Gonff."

* * *

The group set off down the river again, this time with the two boats together. They had decided that there should be two otters in each boat, since they knew the river and the boats best. Drakk and Mlira took control of one boat, and Wyst and Topra commandeered the other. The two pairs of otters seemed to be hitting it off nicely, talking and laughing as they guided the boats down the river.

Gonff, Martin and Dinny stayed together in Drakk and Mlira's boat, and Wyst and Topra packed all the food and supplies into their boat. It was a good arrangement, except for Gonff being reluctant to be parted from the food, and he good-naturedly accused Wyst and Topra of attempting to keep it all for themselves, claiming that it was a conspiracy. The group was content and full of laughter as they were swept along down the river.

Martin was watching Gonff closely. Although the mousethief was laughing and joking as usual, Martin could see his friend was not quite himself. Still, he did seem to be much better in the company of the others.

As if reading his mind, Gonff winked at him. "Enjoying the trip, matey?"

Martin grinned back. "I could ask you the same," he grew serious. "Really, though, how are you holding up, mate?"

Gonff smiled. "It all seems to be going well. Although it could be better," his eyes got a faraway look.

Martin nodded his head in understanding. "I know. It would be better if Columbine and Gonflet were here."

Gonff pretended to look surprised. "No, matey, I meant if the food was on our boat!" he looked so solemn for a minute that Martin laughed. Then Gonff grew serious.

"To tell you the truth, I wish they were here, but even more I wish they were back at the Abbey, safe and sound. And I wish I was with them." Gonff was quiet as he thought about his wife and son. Then he turned to Martin. "Mate, what are we going to do once we catch up to the ship? I don't have a plan. At least, not one that doesn't endanger the rest of the crew. When I was by myself..." Gonff trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Martin understood. "When you were by yourself, you probably had a dozen plans, all involving you jumping recklessly onto the ship, getting revenge on whoever took Columbine and Gonflet, and then saving them."

Gonff smiled. "Aye, that's pretty much it. I had all these ideas of catching up and just jumping aboard, making the vermin who took them wish they'd never been born, and then just somehow saving them and getting away. It never really occurred to me that it wouldn't work like that. I wouldn't have a chance of even getting near a ship like that, crewed by scores of the sneaky vermin, and getting off alive and with my family would be impossible," he paused. "Of course, I don't think I really thought much about getting myself off. The plans mostly ended with me paying back the scum. But even the first part can't work without a real plan. I've got to think of something, matey." The mousethief's face was fierce with concentration.

Martin patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll think of something, mate. We'll talk to the others the next time we're all on land."

Gonff sat, lost in thought. Then an idea worked its way into his head. He sat up, encouraged by the beginnings of a rescue attempt.

* * *

Columbine was beginning to despair. She had been working from the day before all through the night, and it was now past early morning. She still had not made notable success with the hole she was trying to make in the side of the great ship. She had scraped away several layers of wood, but it was slow work, and at times she didn't seem to be making any progress at all. In frustration she slammed her knife into the wall. She was surprised at how deep it had gone in. She grabbed the handle and pulled. It came free with a jerk, and Columbine sat on the floor staring. She wasn't staring at the knife she had pulled out, but at the area she had pulled it out from. She looked closely, and her thoughts were confirmed. Overjoyed, she began to cry happily, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

There was a hole in the wall! It was a very small hole, of course, but it was there! Where the knife had been pulled out, a thin beam of light came through the wall and landed at Columbine's feet. The mouse was filled with hope. There was a way out! Filled with a new determination, Columbine scraped vigorously at the narrow gap in the wall. As she scraped harder and harder, the gap began to widen, just a sliver at a time.

A few hours later, she stopped and examined her work. There was just enough space for Columbine to look through with both eyes. There she saw a welcome sight. The river meandered along behind her, and she saw the welcome banks and trees of Mossflower. With a soft cry of delight, she quickly boarded up the area with the tacks and piece of material Delpa had given to her. The mouse put her tools away. She would show Delpa when the hedgehog came in a couple hours to deliver the lunch to her and Gonflet.

Gonflet! Remembering her son, she looked up at the bed where her son lay asleep. He slept a lot these days, as there wasn't much else for him to do. Columbine decided to play a few games with her little son, now that she had both the time and the energy. She crept to the bed and suddenly began tickling her son. Gonflet awoke and began laughing and squirming playfully, welcome sounds and sights to Columbine's ears and eyes.

* * *

Martin knew Gonff had thought of something, but when he asked, the mousethief had said nothing, only that he would tell them what he was thinking once they stopped for lunch. Martin continued to watch Gonff as his friend stared thoughtfully at the river, mulling over his idea.

Dinny was curious as well. "Burr aye, what be's Gonffen thinkin' bout?"

Martin shook his head. "I don't know, Dinny, but he had better tell us soon!"

Martin was bursting with curiosity by the time the group finally hauled their boats ashore. The otters began to prepare lunch, and Dinny and Martin began to pester Gonff. As the mole and the mouse asked their friend for the tenth time what he was planning, he gave them a wink. "Nothing definite, mateys, not yet, anyway. I'll tell you all when we sit down to lunch."

Once the group sat down for lunch, they all looked expectantly at Gonff. The mouse looked back at his friends, then began. "Mateys, I think I have a few ideas about what we should do once we catch up to the ship. First of all, we need to know what course this river takes. Drakk, you know this river well, don't you, matey?"

Drakk nodded. "Sure do, mate, I was born 'n raised on this river."

"Good. Would you be able to sketch out a map of what this river starts to look like from here and forwards? Any bends, turns, and that sort of thing. Could you do it?"

Drakk grinned. "With my eyes closed, mate!"

Gonff grinned back. "Luckily, that won't be necessary. But it will have to be pretty descriptive. As specific as you can get. Wyst, Topra and Mlira, would you be able to help him?"

The other otters nodded. "Course we can, we grew up 'round these parts!"

"Be glad to help out."

"Not a problem in the least, mate."

Gonff smiled. "Good. If you need to wander around for a while, you can do that, if you need to get a better idea of what you're mapping out."

Wyst shook his head. "No need for that, mate. We're otters. I know this river better than the back o' my own paw. We'll do it."

Martin interrupted. "But Gonff, how will a map of the river help us?"

Gonff explained. "Because for my plan to work, we'll need to find a large bend in the river, and it'll have to be a spot where we can go faster cutting across the land than we can by water. Most importantly, it has to be a spot a fair good distance ahead, because it's no use if the ship's passed it already."

Martin was still mystified. "Why do we have to cut across land?"

Gonff winked. "Because we're going to catch 'em by surprise, matey!"  
--------


	11. Chapter 11

Oloe's patience was wearing out. In fact, it was gone. He snapped at anyone he came in contact with, and none of his crew could avoid him completely. The sea rat captain had thought his plan to travel back the way they had come had been wonderfully thought out, but his nightmares were beginning to affect him more than before. He was barely getting any sleep, and he found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, sure that he would see Gonff standing behind him, ready to attack.

Oloe had just been startled awake by another nightmare. The last thing he remembered was Gonff lunging at him. The sea rat shook himself and finally realized he had to do something different. His crew was more confused than ever before when he ordered them to turn around and change course yet again. He knew they were losing faith in him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting away from the horrible area of Mossflower and getting rid of his nightmares. As for his captives, he no longer had any glamorous plans for them. He would just stab them and throw them over the side when they got closer to the sea. He wanted revenge, but even more than that he just wanted the open seas and peaceful sleep without nightmares of enemies coming after him.

* * *

Columbine opened the door and eagerly pulled Delpa when her friend knocked to bring them their lunch. She took the tray out of the hogwife's paws and set it on the bed. Then she brought her friend over to the corner and pulled away the cover.

Columbine hugged her friend as she saw the look of surprise. "I actually did it! It's not much, but you can see through it now."

Delpa smiled warmly at her friend. "It looks like all your hard work is beginning to pay off," she said. Then she looked serious. "You still have to be careful, though. Especially now," she smiled. "You must be excited."

Columbine grinned. "Excited? I'm far beyond excited," she said, hardly able to contain herself. "I finally have a chance at escape! And it should be much easier now that there is an actual hole. I can just trim around the edges instead of hacking into it again and again." She paused. "I still don't know what I'm going to do once it's big enough, but now if for some reason I really have to get off the ship immediately, I can." She grew serious. "But that won't stop the captain. He'll still be out to get Gonff. I know my husband is out there somewhere, but I'll have no way to warn him."

Delpa patted her back reassuringly. "At least you're making progress, though. Keep working on the hole and try not to worry about anything else."

Columbine appreciated her friend's advice. "You're right. Worrying won't help with anything. I'm just going to keep cutting through this wall, if for no other reason than to keep myself busy," she looked up, excited again. "If I work hard today, I might be able to fit my head through it by tonight!"

Delpa smiled and then sat down with Columbine and Gonflet as they ate their lunch. When she left to go back to work, she felt happy for her friends. Even the thought of facing the vermin again didn't seem so hard when her friends were a step closer to escape.

* * *

Gonff continued to talk to Martin, Dinny and the otters, filling them in on his plan. Then the otters went off by themselves to sit under a tree as they made a map of Mossflower river and the surrounding land. Martin had been doubtful at first, but he was now impressed with his friend. It still had details to be worked out, but he agreed with Gonff in that it was the best plan they had at the moment. He went over the plan again to make sure he had it straight.

"So, our plan is to follow them as fast as we can till we see them, and then follow them until we approach a large bend in the river. Then we're going to travel across land so that we reach the river on the other side of the bend before they do. We set up a trap for them in the water so that they can't go forward. While that's going on, you slip aboard while Dinny and I wait on shore in case something goes wrong. You're going to free Columbine and Gonflet and then the three of you are going to get off and sneak back to where we are, safe and sound."

Gonff nodded. "I know it's got some problems, mate, but it's better than nothing. Are there any obvious problems that you can see?"

Martin stared at his friend. "Yes, there's definitely a problem. It's a very large problem if you think for one second that you are going on that ship without me!"

Gonff looked surprised. "But you were going to wait with Dinny, and---"

"And let you get killed because you were foolish enough to try it all by yourself?" Martin smiled and shook his head. "Gonff, my friend, there's no way you're going on by yourself. No one, especially me, is going to let that happen. Now, you can choose for yourself. You can have all four otters and Dinny go with you and let the whole group get noticed and caught, or you can smuggle yourself aboard, accompanied only by me, and actually have a chance at your plan succeeding. What will it be?"

Gonff grinned. "You just have to charge into everything, don't you, matey?"

Martin pretended to think. "Well, it's either that or let my best friend do something reckless and stupid and get himself killed. I just don't know, what should I do?" he put up his hands in mock despair.

Gonff feigned indignation. "And when was the last time I did something reckless, O fearless warrior?"

Martin acted as though he was pondering the question. "Well, I seem to remember you running straight into the wildcat Tsarmina and her vermin when we were trying to escape Kotir. And I have a glimmer of a memory of you dancing with a large ferocious crab. And---"

Gonff pretended to be insulted. "I'll have you know that you pulled me in that direction when we were escaping from Kotir. Don't forget the fact that I was the one who got you out in the first place. As far as the crab goes, how dare you insult my dance partner!"

Martin laughed as he remembered more of Gonff's antics, but the truth was, although they were sometimes the cause of trouble, Gonff always had a few tricks up his sleeve that got them out of the toughest situations while still amusing them all with his stunts that were both daring and hilarious. The warrior mouse gazed thoughtfully at his friend, who had abandoned their discussion to amuse Dinny and the others with a comic ditty he had probably composed just seconds earlier.

Martin shook his head in wonder at his friend. Even in the hardest of times, the irrepressible Gonff could always find a way to keep up everyone's spirits, including his own. Martin was still worried about the situation that lay ahead of them, but when he saw the determination in his friend, he knew Gonff would stop at nothing to rescue Columbine and Gonflet.

* * *

It was late when Columbine heard the knock at her door. Straightening up, she put the cover back in place, having no time to admire her work. She hurried to the door, and whispered, "Who is it?"

She was relieved at the familiar answer of, "It's me, Delpa."

Columbine pulled her friend in and closed the door again as always. She excitedly pulled her friend over to the wall and showed her the ever- growing whole. It was now large enough where Columbine could fit her entire her entire head and shoulders through it.

Delpa was impressed. "This is really coming along," the hedgehog said, poking her head through. Even with spikes, the hole was large enough to comfortably allow Delpa's head. Then she paused and looked at Columbine. "What do you plan on doing once it's large enough for you to fit through?"

Columbine looked uncertain. "I'm not really sure. I'm mostly just doing this to give myself something to do. But I'm also doing it because somehow I just know that my Gonff is out there somewhere." The mouse looked at her friend, and the hogwife saw her friend's feelings written clearly on her face. There was determination, but also something else. Delpa realized it was love. Love for her husband, and love for her son. Columbine looked down at the sleeping Gonflet. "I'm also doing this so that if it came right down to it, I could have Gonflet go through and try to make it to shore. It would be an awful thing to have to do, but Gonflet's a strong swimmer. He'd make it if he had to." The mousewife looked up. "I'm not going to let that evil sea rat get my son, and he's not going to lay a paw on my Gonff, either, if I have anything to do with it."

Delpa saw the fierce look on her friend's face and knew that Columbine would do exactly that if it came down to it. With a surge of pride the hogwife realized the strong love her friend had for her loved ones, and believed that she would indeed do anything she had to do protect her family.

Delpa looked at her friend seriously. "You must be scared."

Columbine spoke again, her voice trembling with emotion. "I am scared, Delpa, but I know I can face it. I lie awake every night, thinking of my Gonff and remembering all the good memories I have of being with him and Gonflet, all the precious moments we've shared. When I finally go to sleep, I dream of my family and friends. I dream of all the good times at Redwall, and the ones that are yet to come with my friends that I know care about and would do anything for me. I dream of picking berries with my son again, out in the free air and off of this ship. And most of all, I dream of Gonff. I dream of him finding me, and of going with him back to our home with our little son. And I dream of living there safe and sound with him to protect me and love me always. They may be only dreams, but they seem so real, and I somehow just know that they're real, and that they will indeed happen. I know they will. I'm going to believe in them and make them happen."

Looking at the expression on her friend's face, Delpa had no doubt that Columbine would indeed do anything she had to in order to be reunited with her family once more.

* * *

Thump! Oloe was jolted into awareness as he fell from his bed onto the floor. He shook himself. It had been another nightmare... The sea rat captain slammed his paw into the bedpost and cursed his enemy. What did he have to do to banish these nightmares? They continued to haunt him at night, while during the day he was constantly peering over his shoulder.

Captain Oloe pounded against the floor, against the bedpost, and finally against his head in a last effort to drive the nightmares away. He worked himself into a rage, and then collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. The sea rat trembled with fury. Before, he had decided to just let the captives die easily. It hadn't mattered, as long as he got to the wide open sea. But now his need for revenge came back full force. He would make those two mice suffer. And if Gonff ever ended up in the sea rat's sight...the mouse would be wishing desperately that he had met the easier fate of his family.

Oloe stood up, a calm, insane grin on his face. He would kill the two captives, but that would not be the end. Somehow, someday, he would find Gonff. And that was where it would end.

* * *

Gonff stared at the river that stretched on ahead of him as he waited to see just the smallest glimpse of the ship. Wyst and Topra had gone ahead of the others to scout the river for it. Gonff's eyes were beginning to feel blurry when he saw Wyst and Topra's boat spin around and come heading back to them, the two otters waving excitedly. When they were close enough, Wyst gave a shout. "We've found'em, mateys!"

Topra confirmed the statement. "Aye, they're straight ahead," the pretty ottermaid said, "And they're about to go around a bend in the river!"

Wyst was excited. "And not just any bend, mateys. This bend is well- known for the sharp turn it makes in direction. We can cut across land right here and come out at the river long before they get there!"

Gonff could not contain his excitement. "Then what are we waiting for mateys? Let's go catch ourselves some vermin!"

His companions cheered loudly at this. They steered the boats over to the bank and then hauled them out. Once they were all on dry land, they began the trek overland to find the ship, carrying the boats and supplies with them.

Even Dinny was excited. "Burr aye, usn's gotten the vurmin naow!"

Martin was excited, but he also realized the danger of the situation. It was especially dangerous for Gonff, but his friend didn't seem to notice. Martin looked over at the mousethief. Gonff was grinning broadly, but his eyes had a grim look to them. Martin knew his friend was thinking about what he would do to the vermin who had taken his family away from him. It was a long trip, but they all knew it was much shorter by land than it would have been by water.

Finally Mlira held up a paw. "We're getting close, mates. I can feel it!"

Drakk nodded in agreement. "Aye, I can feel the river in my paws."

The otters were quickly proven correct. Only a few moments later, the strange-looking group burst through the trees to find the river flowing by them as they stood in front of it. They looked up and down the river, but saw no sign of the ship.

Wyst was confident. "They'll be passing through around sunset, probably just before."

Mlira was practical. "Let's get these boats hidden somewhere in the trees. We don't want them to give us away."

The group pushed the boats farther back into the trees and covered them up with foliage. They stood back to admire their work.

Gonff smiled approvingly. "Good. Now Drakk, are you and your fellow otters able to rig up a trap that'll stop the ship, at least temporarily?"

Drakk nodded. "Sure can. I'm not sure at the moment what we'll use, but we'll think of something. Meanwhile, you, Martin and Dinny should try to make a type of shelter for us to keep cover in. You might want to either make a few of them, or else one long one that will stretch down the bank."

Gonff thought. "We'll make a few separate ones, with openings into the trees so that we can move from one to another without being seen."

Mlira nodded. "Sounds good. We otters will get together and think of something to stop the vermin in their tracks."

With that Drakk, Wyst, Mlira and Topra headed off and sat down the bank aways, considering various ideas. Gonff, Martin and Dinny began to construct the shelter. They took fallen limbs and leafy branches, lashed them all together, positioned them sturdily in the trees, and spread the makeshift shelter down the bank.

While they were working on that, Topra and Mlira came back to tell them that they had thought of the trap they were going to use. They would find a fallen tree and wedge it crosswise in the river. Everyone agreed to this, and the twins went back to help their fellow otters construct the trap. Gonff, Martin and Dinny continued to work on the shelter, creating openings in the back to travel along the banks without being seen.

When they were just about finished, Dinny stood up and wiped a bead of perspiration from his snout. "Hurr, them vurmin be's in fur a surproise!"

Gonff nodded in satisfaction. "You're right, Dinny, those vermin certainly will have a surprise waiting for them." He added in a soft, grim voice that only Martin heard, "Me."

"Dinny," Martin said. "Would you keep working on the shelter? I just need to talk to Gonff for a moment."

He led Gonff away further down the bank. Gonff winked at him. "What is it, matey?"

Martin regarded his friend seriously. "We've got the shelter and the otters are working on a way to trap them, but what are you going to do once that happens? What's your plan?"

Gonff avoided his friend's eyes. "I dunno, matey. I figure I'll just---"

Martin interrupted. "We. I told you before, you're not going on alone."

Gonff grinned. "All right, matey, I figured _we _would just go on board while they're trying to figure out why they're not going anywhere. Then we could find where they've got Columbine and Gonflet, get them loose, and escape."

Martin frowned. "And how do you plan to escape?"

Gonff shrugged. "Go back the same way we came."

"And you don't think they'll notice two escaped prisoners?"

Gonff sank down on the bank. "Look, matey, I don't know exactly what we'll do. I can't think straight when I'm all worried about my Columbine and little Gonflet. I just---" Gonff put his face in his hands.

Martin sat down and put a paw on his friend's shoulders. "I know, mate. I know it's hard. But we have to think of something. We can't just go charging in there and do whatever idea just popped into our heads. It won't help us, and it won't help Columbine and Gonflet."

Gonff looked up at his friend. "Then what are we going to do?"

Martin patted his friend. "We're going to come up with a plan."

However, they had no time to think of a plan. The otters came running back just then.

"The trap's set!" Wyst yelled.

"And just in time," Topra added. "The ship's coming."  
--------


	12. Chapter 12

Columbine sat back and looked at her work. The hole was now large enough where she could fit through if she had to. It had gotten so much larger that Delpa had brought her some extra material to cover it. It was dangerous, but Columbine felt better knowing that if an emergency came up, she could take Gonflet and jump out through the hole, or at least push Gonflet through. That would also be dangerous, but much safer that whatever the sea rat could be planning.

Columbine sighed. She knew Gonff was out there somewhere, but she almost wished he wasn't. He was the point of the sea rat's scheme, although her husband wouldn't know it. He wouldn't be expecting any danger to come to himself. Columbine leaned against the wall, deep in thought. She was confused. Earlier today she had looked out through the hole, and for a moment she had been sure that she had seen a small boat far away on the river, but then it had disappeared.

She shook her head. It must have been her imagination. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. She took one last look out the hole. The ship was turning a particularly sharp bend in the river, and the water behind her swung out of view. She covered up the hole and lay down on the bed where her son was already sleeping.

Some time later she woke up as she felt the ship grind to a halt. She sat up and was about to look out her makeshift window when she heard feet rushing to her door. Without knocking, Delpa rushed in, her usually calm face nervous. "The ship's stopped moving, and no one knows why!"

Columbine stood and hurried to her friend. The door was still open, and she peered out. Crew members were running all over the deck, snarling at each other as they ran into each other's way. Columbine closed the door and went to the hole. She pried it open and looked out. Sure enough, the ship had stopped moving, but there was nothing out of the ordinary happening outside, either. Then suddenly she saw movement in the trees. She stared hard and saw someone behind the foliage, but she couldn't get a clear view. Then the bushes moved to the side, and she gasped.

It was Gonff! She was about to shout his name but stopped herself. Desperate to get his attention, she leaned out the hole as much as she dared. She saw his head turn slowly and then he was staring at her. His face frozen in shock, he moved as if to leap from his hiding spot, but something stopped him. Columbine saw Martin holding tight to his friend. The warrior mouse said something to Gonff, who nodded. Then she watched as the two mice carefully slipped through the trees until they were at a spot that was right at the edge of the bank. Columbine hardly saw them slide into the water in one fast movement. Then they were swimming toward the ship, two barely detectable ripples in the water.

Columbine turned to her friend desperately. "Can you get rope?"

Delpa nodded and raced out the door. She was back in a moment, clutching a coil of rope. "I don't know if it's enough," she said breathlessly as she handed it to her friend, "But it's all I could get without being seen."

Columbine grabbed the rope, patted her friend, and began to tie the rope to one of the bed posts. Then she dropped the rope down, fervently hoping none of the vermin had seen it. She watched as Gonff reached the rope first. He held it steady, then beckoned to Columbine, implying that she should climb down. She grabbed Gonflet, who had also been awakened by the ship's stopping.

Columbine hugged Delpa, but then the hogwife pushed her friend away. "You have to hurry," she said, tears in her eyes. Columbine clasped her friend's paws in hers. "I'll come back for you one day," she said with determination. With that she held Gonflet close to her and began to descend the rope.

As Columbine climbed through the hole and began her descent, she was numb with fear. Her son clung to her and she was aware of Gonflet's fright. She held him tight as she climbed down the rope as quickly as she could.

Suddenly she felt the spray from the river and she knew she was close. Strong paws pulled her and Gonflet from the rope. She turned to see Gonff, tears of joy streaming down his face. He hugged her tight, and she wanted him to never let go. "Daddy," Gonflet cried, and Gonff held his son close to him, embracing his family as tightly and warmly as he could. Then he came to his senses. "Come on," he said hoarsely. "We have to be fast."

He pulled Columbine and Gonflet beneath the water with him and began to swim as fast as he could, Martin by his side. Suddenly he heard shouts. He looked up for a split second and saw vermin watching them from the deck. He focused on one of them and his heart went cold. It was Captain Oloe. He hadn't seen the sea rat in years, but he would have known him anywhere. He saw the evil sea rat focus on him, and Gonff felt a deep sense of foreboding. He pushed Columbine and Gonflet ahead of him.

Martin sensed the danger and helped pull them through the water. They were near the banks when Gonff felt something heavy smash into his leg, sending pain searing through his body. Martin heard him gasp and turned back to help him, but Gonff waved him away.

"No," he gasped. "Just get Columbine and Gonflet out of here."

Martin was torn with indecision as he pulled his friend's family through the water. Columbine and Gonflet were barely conscious as he pulled them onto the bank.

Columbine's eyes fluttered. "Gonff," she said weakly, then fell into a deep sleep.

Gonff felt himself sinking. He looked back at his leg and saw that it had been smashed by an anchor, which the sea rat had thrown from the ship. He fought desperately to stay afloat, and then to swim away as he saw a small raft being lowered down from the deck. In it he saw the sea rat and six tough-looking vermin. The vermin began to row to where Gonff was trying to tread water, the sea rat keeping an evil grin on his fearsome face. He shot Gonff a look of pure hate as he drew alongside the mouse. Then he pretended to look concerned. "My, my, look at that, it's a poor little mouse, and he's drowning in the river. What should we do?" he turned to look at his minions. "Should we help him?"

The vermin shook their heads, fiendish expressions on their evil faces. There were cries of "Kill him!", "Slay the mouse!" and "Let the silly little woodlander drown, cap'n!"

The sea rat smiled at Gonff. "I suppose you don't remember me?"

Gonff spat at the rat. "I remember you, sea scum."

The sea rat hid his rage. "Now, now, it's really not nice to go spitting on others," he said, then leaned over to whisper in Gonff's ear. "Especially when the one you spit on is me."

Gonff brought up a paw and hit the rat in the face. Captain Oloe glared at Gonff with a look that made his lackeys tremble. "For that you die, mouse!"

Suddenly there was a cry from across the river. "Don't you hurt my daddy!"

The sea rat smiled suddenly and turned back to Gonff. "Your little son, eh? I knew you'd come to free him and your wife. Family always did come first, didn't it, Gonff my friend?"

Gonff snarled at the evil captain. "I'm not your friend, and don't you dare touch my family!"

The sea rat's grin grew wider. "Oh, but I must. You see, I'm going to make them watch you die. That should be a fun little family outing. But don't worry, your son won't grow up fatherless, and your wife won't be a widow. Because I'm going to kill them, too!" he laughed.

"No, you won't," Gonff said quietly.

The sea rat glanced at him. "And why is that?"

With all the strength he had left, Gonff sprang at his enemy. "Because I'm going to kill you before you have the chance!" Gonff knocked the rat out of the boat before his minions could do anything. The two enemies grappled with each other in the water, each filled with the desire to kill the other. Gonff fought hard, but he was badly injured and weaponless. After he had scored several blows on the sea rat, the vermin captain pushed him down into the water and raised his sword high over his head. He was too angry to for even a mocking smile as he shook Gonff hard and began to push him beneath the water's surface. Gonff struggled, but his leg was useless, and the pain consumed him.

Just before his head went under, he heard a cry of shock from the six vermin in the boat, and the sounds of a fight. The sea rat spun around to see Martin lunging off the boat at him. He began to turn the blade on Martin, but wasn't fast enough, and the warrior mouse knocked him down into the water once more.

On the boat Dinny, Drakk, Wyst, Mlira and Topra were fighting fiercely against the other vermin that had jumped off the ship to join the fight going on in the boat. The sea rat struggled to get away from Martin and hold onto Gonff at the same time. Martin had almost reached him when half a score of vermin that had dropped off the ship grabbed him. They were about to kill him when the sea rat stopped them. "Hold up, crew. I know you want to kill the mouse, but we're going to wait and punish him a little." He laughed as Martin struggled madly. "We're going to let him watch his friend here die."

The sea rat turned back to Gonff and raised the sword high. He paused and looked around. The vermin were holding the mole and the otters. This time, no one would interfere. He smiled at Gonff. "Ever since the day you escaped I have waited for this day. I made a vow to kill you, and I intend to hold to it," he paused and lowered his face till it was even with Gonff's, whose anger had overcome pain. "You thought you escaped when you jumped off my ship. But no one escapes from Captain Oloe without killing him. And since you're obviously not going to accomplish that, don't consider yourself escaped. Consider yourself dead." He raised the blade and began to bring it down.

Gonff stared at his enemy and into the face of death. Then he saw a blur out of the corner of his eye, and Captain Oloe fell back into the water, impaled on his own sword. Upon seeing their captain dead in the water, the cowardly vermin surrendered, crying out for mercy from the woodlanders who had taken the vermins' weapons. Gonff stared at his dead enemy, and then looked past him.

There, just behind the captain's body, was Columbine. She was treading water and shivering with cold, fear, and anger. Then she looked up and saw Gonff. Without a word the two silently moved toward each other. Gonff took Columbine in his arms and held her tight. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Gonff," she whispered.

Gonff held her close to him and whispered back. "It's all right. Everything is okay." He looked at her with an expression of astonishment, pride and love. "You saved me."

She gazed into his eyes and managed a wink. "You saved me first, matey."

Gonff laughed and hugged his wife tightly, wishing he could never let go. He winked back at her and smiled. "I had to. If I didn't, I could never scoff any pies again. No one else makes them nearly as well as you do, my dear."

He laughed again as Columbine pretended to hit him. Columbine's eyes twinkled with mischief as she leaned close to him and murmured, "And no one steals and eats my pies as fast as you do, my Prince of Mousethieves."  
--------


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The woodlanders rounded up all the vermin, who begged for mercy and said they would do anything as long as they weren't killed. Martin, Gonff and the others would never have killed the vermin, even if they were less than kindhearted. However, they were able to make an agreement. The vermin freed all the slaves, surrendered their weapons, and promised never to come to Mossflower again.

The woodlanders stood on the banks and watched in amusement as the vermin tried to maneuver the ship without scores of oarslaves. The ship wobbled back and forth, nearly crashing into the banks as the ship headed towards the sea and away from Mossflower. Martin stood up and called for the attention of the former slaves, who were all milling happily around the banks, happy to be free. They stopped and looked to the warrior mouse who had helped to free them. Martin told them that they were all free to return to their homes, and that Redwall was open to any who wanted to find a new home and a new life. At the end of his speech, one mouse stood up and walked slowly to Martin. He whispered something in his ear. Martin stared at the strange mouse, then smiled. He nodded, and the former slave called up another mouse, a female. They walked over to Gonff. They looked up at Gonff and smiled. "Remember us, big brother?" the first one asked.

Gonff stared at them with an expression of disbelief that quickly changed to one of joy. He gazed at first one, then the other before speaking. "Crinff, Serrine?" he asked. They nodded, tears coursing down their faces. The second mouse, Serrine, smiled at him. "It's you, Gonff. It's really you, big brother." Crinff put a paw around Gonff's shoulders. "You finally found us, mate." The two mice hugged their big brother fiercely. Columbine, Martin, Dinny and the others watched the happy reunion and couldn't helped but be moved to tears.

That was not the case with young Gonflet. He ran up to the two new mice. "Does that make you my aunt and uncle?" the young mouse asked. Serrine knelt down next to Gonflet and smiled. "It certainly does, matey." Gonff scooped his son into his arms. "This young rascal is my son, Gonflet." He turned and pulled Columbine over into the happy group. "And this here is my beautiful, sweet, darling wife Columbine."

Columbine smiled at her husband, and then said playfully, "And this here is my mischievous, thieving, piescoffer!" Everyone laughed as Gonff winked at her. "Good idea, my darling, piescoffing. Let's get right home so you can make me some. All this adventure is making a poor starved hero like myself quite hungry!"

Columbine laughed, then clasped her husband's paw. "I'll make you pies, all right, and you won't even have to steal them this time. I'll make you a pie every other day, but I take away one for every hour it takes us to get home." Everyone laughed again as Gonff immediately began to rush around the bank, telling everyone to start moving for the sake of his pies. It was a long, happy trip back to Redwall. Before the ship had left, Martin had rescued several rafts and all the oarslaves that were not going off to their own homes accompanied the travelers back to Redwall, where they planned to make a new and happy start for themselves.

Delpa found it hard to leave as she started back toward the home she had been forced to leave behind. She turned to Columbine and gave her friend one last hug. Columbine didn't care about the spikes as she hugged her friend tight and thanked her for everything. She gave her an invitation to visit Redwall any time, and then her friend was off with a crowd of other former slaves heading back to their homes.

* * *

Back at Redwall, Timballisto the mouse was waiting on top of the wall as he always did at certain points in the day. He stared out at the river, wishing his friends would appear on it, but knowing that it could be a long time before they returned, if ever.

His reverie was shattered as he heard the sounds of singing. He was astounded as he listened to about a score of voices singing loudly. His heart leapt. Among the voices he could hear several very distinct voices. One was obviously Gonff, as he led the group in a song he had probably composed moments before. He heard Columbine, her sweet, calm voice balancing out Gonff's. He heard the curious sound of a mole singing and knew it had to be Dinny. He heard the clear voice of his friend Martin, and several others. He stared intently at the river, but saw nothing. He turned back to the Abbey, about to call for someone, when he turned back and saw a fleet of rafts floating down the river, led by two otter boats.

He waved excitedly, and then called loudly for Bella and the others. When the group finally approached Redwall, there was an enormous welcoming party cheering for them. They hauled their rafts and boats onto the bank, and then ran towards the gates, where excited Abbeydwellers were only too happy to let their friends in.

Later there was a fabulous feast in honor of many things. It celebrated the arrival of the new Abbeydwellers, the return of Gonff, Columbine and Gonflet, along with the others, it celebrated the end of an evil vermin leader, and it celebrated a few other things, too.

Drakk and Wyst had bonded closely with Mlira and Topra. So closely, in fact, that there were two wedding announcements that night! A few weeks later, Drakk was happily married to Mlira and Wyst to Topra. Treev and his tribe of otters were thrilled at the news, as were the Redwallers.

There was one more thing being celebrated that night. Gonff led Columbine into the Great Hall and whispered into the Abbess's ear. She looked confused, but allowed Gonff and Columbine to stand side by side at the head of the table.

Gonff looked at Columbine tenderly, and then cleared his throat. "Columbine and I have some news," he paused, letting the suspense build. He looked at his son Gonflet. "Gonflet, matey, you're going to have a new brother or sister soon!" Wild cheering broke out as Gonff and Columbine made their way to their chairs. Gonff embraced Columbine, and the two gazed happily into each other's eyes before pulling their son into the family hug.

* * *

The Abbess watched the little mousemaid's eyes close as the story ended. For a moment the Abbess sat in her chair with the Dibbun on her lap, thinking peaceful thoughts. Then the door to the study opened again, and another mouse looked in. This mouse was also young, but older than the one on her lap.

The mouse cleared his throat. "I was told to get my sister and have her ready for bed..." The Abbess smiled warmly. "Of course, Gonflet. Little Rosie was wonderfully behaved." She stood up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Dibbun. She handed her to her brother, who smiled and thanked the Abbess, and then left.

_What sweet little children her brother had, _thought Abbess Serrine right before she drifted off to sleep. --------


End file.
